Face to Face
by Caela-chan
Summary: Beyond avait prévu de rendre visite à L, mais au lieu de trouver le détective, il rencontre le suspect numéro un de l'affaire Kira. Que se passera-t-il lors du face à face des deux individus, et que fera Beyond lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il est curieusement attiré par l'adolescent ? - Traduction du One Shot de Shizuka no Taisho.


**Disclaimer :** Ce One Shot appartient à Shizuka no Taisho (u/1233308/Shizuka_no_Taisho), nous ne faisons que le traduire avec son accord. Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note ne nous appartiennent toujours pas, pour notre plus grand malheur. Mais un jour, on les aura ! (Rires diaboliques)

**Rating :** M, et bien senti. Du glauque, du gore, et un lemon assez hard. Sans parler des deux psychopathes de cette histoire. Que les âmes sensibles s'abstiennent. Sérieusement.

**(Sanglante) Note de Caela :** Un grand... désolé à tout le monde. Déjà, pour ce OS, qui a mis énormément de temps à sortir. (Sa longueur m'a quelque peu découragé, pour tout vous dire, ainsi que les tournures absolument inhumaines ("francophonement" parlant) de certaines phrases. Ensuite, comme annoncé sur mon profil : "Je voulais m'excuser pour le manque d'updates durant ces grandes vacances. Je suis encore bloquée sur le prochain chapitre de Poison Apple, à cause d'un jeu de mots impossible à traduire en français, car la référence n'existe pas." J'ai beaucoup de travail à l'école, et je bosse en plus le samedi. Mais ! nous voilà enfin avec ce One Shot. ;) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, et que tout se passe pour le mieux pour chacun de vous ! Je pense avoir répondu à tous les derniers MPs/reviews/etc reçus sur toutes les traductions et dans mon Inbox, mais si tel n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe (et à me taper, mais pas trop fort please !) Une excellente lecture à tous ! :D

**(Sanglante) Note de Jilano :** Bonjour/bonsoir/bon milieu de la nuit tout le monde ! Après plus -hem- d'un an de retard sur cet OS, le voilà, enfin. Mais on a été occupées (plus particulièrement ce week-end à mal dormir, entassées au milieu d'une quinzaine de personnes pour l'anniversaire d'un ami), toutes nos excuses. Sinon, vous saviez qu'on trouvait des choses étranges dans une fac ? Par exemple, des gens qui se baladent pieds nus dans la bibliothèque. Les étudiants sont vraiment une espèce très étrange.

* * *

**Face to Face**

* * *

La nuit glissait sur lui, son corps longiligne se fondant dans l'obscurité. Plissant les yeux alors qu'il se baladait entre les bâtiments, ses pieds chaussés de tennis traînant sur le trottoir, Beyond leva les yeux sur la structure géante de métal et de verre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Il était là-dedans. Après tout ce temps, il allait enfin être en mesure de revoir son précieux Lawli, de lui faire payer pour avoir ruiné ses plans à Los Angeles. Grimaçant, il mordit silencieusement son pouce, et le goût piquant du cuivre envahit sa bouche. Depuis que cette chienne de Naomi l'avait capturé et qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette stupide prison, il avait comploté sur la manière de prendre sa revanche sur son cher Lawli. Tout était entièrement sa faute. L'imbécile ne lui avait pas accordé de son temps, et avait, au lieu de ça, envoyé pour résoudre son cas une pute incompétente, qu'il s'était vu obligé de guider durant chaque étape afin de mettre un terme au jeu du chat et de la souris auquel L et lui s'étaient livrés. Seulement, il n'était pas mort comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait été affreusement brûlé, à tel point que les morceaux de peau à greffer, que L avait commandés (Dieu sait pourquoi), avaient à peine été en mesure de réparer les dégâts, et il avait été jeté en prison dès qu'il avait été 'guéri'. Beyond ricana en y repensant, serrant les mains pour sentir les minces stries à jamais gravées dans sa chair cicatrisée. Non pas que la prison ait réellement été un problème. Tout le monde avait eu peur de lui et de ses sinistres yeux rouges, qui lui révélaient leurs vrais noms et le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre, avantage que Beyond avait rapidement appris à utiliser.

Bien sûr, il avait détesté rester confiné aussi longtemps, aussi n'avait-il mis que peu de temps à commencer à échafauder des plans d'évasion. La simulation de sa crise cardiaque avait été une vraie saloperie à mettre en place, mais il avait toujours été connu pour sa créativité, même à l'époque où il vivait à la Wammy's House. En fin de compte, il avait suffi d'une planification minutieuse, de convaincre l'un des gardiens les plus _influençables_, d'un peu d'argent qu'il avait acquis auprès de compagnons de cellules voisines, et de quelques doses de drogue. Heureusement pour lui, les médecins avaient blâmé Kira, au lieu d'effectuer une autopsie pour tenter de découvrir si des substances inconnues circulaient dans ses veines censées êtres mortes. Ils avaient noté sa mort, l'avaient mis 'en boîte' et envoyé jusqu'au crématorium. Beyond se rappela le visage horrifié qu'avait eu le gardien lorsqu'il avait déchiré le sac dans lequel avait été placé son corps grâce à un couteau qu'il avait emprunté, et qu'il s'était levé tel un zombie fraîchement sorti de sa tombe, pâle et avide de sang.

Dans l'ensemble, ça avait été une expérience _fascinante_.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur le trottoir et plissant ses yeux portant des lentilles de contact, Beyond sentit une pointe d'excitation lui ronger la poitrine, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de l'imposante structure. Lawli, son précieux petit détective, participait à une fête qui avait lieu là-bas, du moins, selon les informations qu'avait récolté Beyond lorsqu'il avait piraté le système informatique de L. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait eu la vague impression que L participait à cette fête afin de garder un œil sur son suspect Kira, qui assistait également à l'événement en compagnie de sa petite amie Amane.

« Raito Yagami, » chuchota Beyond. Lorsqu'il avait piraté l'ordinateur de L et fouillé ses fichiers, en particulier ceux traitant de l'actuelle enquête qu'effectuait L sur Kira, il avait découvert que le détective possédait déjà un important dossier sur le fils du chef de la police, Raito. Son suspect numéro un pour l'affaire Kira. « … Raito-kun. » Les mots, glissant étrangement sur sa langue, semblaient un peu... vides. Repoussant ce sentiment, Beyond se remémora l'image de Raito Yagami, qu'il avait vu dans le dossier de L, et fut soudain pris au dépourvu en sentant son cœur s'accélérer. Il aurait dû se sentir jaloux de ce gamin meurtrier qui avait retenu l'attention de Lawli, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Comme c'était... étrange. Habituellement, il ne supportait pas que l'attention de L soit maintenue par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais, Lawli ne faisait attention qu'aux choses qui l'intéressaient vraiment, aussi quelque chose en Raito avait dû la retenir, et Beyond doutait fort qu'il s'agissait de la belle apparence de l'adolescent. L ne s'était jamais soucié de l'apparence, se concentrant plutôt sur l'esprit, et c'était probablement ce qui avait capté l'attention de L chez Raito, en plus du fait d'être potentiellement Kira.

Dangereusement intelligent, charmeur, manipulateur, mortel... ces mots traversèrent son esprit, chacun qualifiant merveilleusement bien Raito Yagami. Sa beauté lui servait autant de masque que sa personnalité princière et son faux charme, et L semblait avoir remarqué, lui aussi, le serpent caché au fond du magnifique garçon. Raito était le serpent du Jardin d'Eden, et ses mots et sa voix étaient comme du poison qui s'infiltrait dans vos veines. Du moins, c'était ce que Lawli semblait penser, d'après le dossier. Beyond n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais il s'agissait seulement d'opinions, et il préférait se forger lui-même les siennes après une... rencontre personnelle avec le suspect Kira.

« Hmm... Je me demande », murmura-t-il, relevant légèrement ses mains. Les glissant ensuite dans les poches de son jean, Beyond se stoppa et observa le bâtiment en se léchant les lèvres. Alors que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait piraté l'ordinateur de L avait été de trouver des informations sur les activités récentes du détective et sur le cas sur lequel il travaillait, juste au cas où quelqu'un le confondrait avec lui et lui poserait des questions, Beyond se retrouvait intrigué par ce soi-disant Kira. L'homme qui avait attiré le regard de L, et d'une certaine manière, le sien. L appelait meurtrier cet homme qui utilisait la peur et la terreur pour soumettre les gens et les forcer à ne plus commettre de crimes. Il régnait dans l'ombre, imprégnant d'horreur le cœur des criminels et de ceux qui avaient osé s'opposer à lui et à ses idéaux. Beyond ne pourrait personnellement pas tuer d'une façon aussi quelconque, mais il était forcé d'admirer la terreur absolue que les criminels et les autres personnes de cet acabit semblaient éprouver à chaque fois que le nom de Kira était mentionné. Avoir un tel pouvoir devait être excitant; un peu comme quand il déchirait de ses mains des entrailles et que ses paumes se recouvraient de sang. « Mmm... »

Non, il devait rester concentré. Autant il pouvait être intéressé par la possibilité de rencontrer Kira, autant il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait une mission. Trouver L, l'attirer dans un coin, le droguer et échapper à la fête sans que personne ne les remarque. Et puis... Les lèvres de Beyond se relevèrent dans un sourire méchant. Il prendrait beaucoup de plaisir à regarder L rendre son dernier souffle, mais seulement après s'être un peu amusé. Il y avait teeellement de choses passionnantes qu'il avait prévues pour son Lawli ! Un peu de torture, un peu de sexe pour rendre les choses intéressantes, et si le détective s'amusait à le provoquer, Beyond avait toujours ses outils nouvellement acquis, et qu'il _crevait_ d'envie d'essayer. Et peut-être, mais seulement peut-être, quand tout serait terminé et que L serait mort, pourrait-il prendre sa place et diriger cette cellule d'enquête de fous jusque dans le chaos. Après tout, la vie n'était tout simplement pas amusante sans prendre quelques bons risques de temps en temps, et alors que l'équipe de policiers tournerait en rond dans son enquête, essayant désespérément de trouver le mystérieux Kira, Beyond pourrait regarder, depuis les coulisses, leurs efforts qui n'aboutiraient qu'à leur mort. Il était loin d'être un pro-Kira, mais il était certain que le gamin Yagami saurait apprécier ses efforts, ou au moins, à la toute fin, devenir assez suspicieux pour se dévoiler de lui-même et lui tenir tête. Alors, il pourrait juger par lui-même de ce qui le rendait aussi intéressant.

Ricanant, Beyond gravit les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, laissant ses lèvres se retrousser dans un sourire, avant de replacer son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage, travaillant soigneusement sur son expression alors qu'il passait devant la réception. La personne qui s'y trouvait lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et hocha la tête. 'Keheh. Ils ne se doutent de rien'. Sentant ses yeux se colorer de rouge derrière ses lentilles de contact, Beyond feignit d'ignorer la réceptionniste et continua son chemin, souriant narquoisement devant les signes lui indiquant littéralement le chemin à prendre. Facile. Il avait passé des années à perfectionner le L qu'il jouait, et cela avait payé plus d'une fois.

Il tourna dans un couloir, rasant un mur lorsqu'un couple passa près de lui, la femme appuyée contre son partenaire, un sourire scotché à son visage empourpré. Beyond les regarda pensivement, caressant le couteau enfoui au fond de sa poche. 'Tellement pathétique. Je parie que ses entrailles sont délicieuses à regarder...' Soupirant, il baissa la tête, et ses pensées se dissipèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient formées. 'Patience. Tout ça vaudra la peine quand je reverrai Lawli'.

Cette pensée déclencha un frisson le long de son dos. Oh, comme il avait attendu ce jour ! L Lawliet le croyait mort, et Beyond imagina le regard horrifié que lui renverrait son double lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient face à face. Il aurait littéralement devant lui un fantôme de son passé ! « Mmm... ». Murmurant son approbation, Beyond se lécha les dents et s'arrêta au milieu d'une salle, regardant fixement les doubles portes devant lui. « Bien bien, » lâcha-t-il en penchant sa tête, la vague d'excitation qui le traversait s'intensifiant rapidement. « Je crois que le temps est venu de s'amuser un peu. » Ses doigts effleurèrent les poignées, et Beyond eut un rire grave avant d'ouvrir les doubles portes. Il tressaillit lorsque la lumière l'aveugla, et se força à cligner lentement des yeux alors qu'il entrait dans la salle. Fixant la masse de personnes présentes à l'intérieur, un tremblement courut le long de son dos; comme ils étaient pathétiques. Tous étaient habillés en chemises et robes fantaisistes; les filles étaient recouvertes d'un maquillage élaboré et leurs cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés, et les garçons présentaient une égale extravagance. Ça donnait à Beyond une envie de vomir, à regarder une telle arrogance dégoûtante dans ce contexte. Mais au moins, il se démarquait, ce qui voulait dire que c'était aussi le cas de Lawli.

« ... » Beyond laissa son regard glisser sur toute la salle, mais aucune tête familière aux cheveux hérissés ne se fit remarquer. « Lawli, où que tu sois, sors de ton trou. » Il enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches, et traîna jusqu'à un mur. La foule tourbillonnait autour de lui, les couples dansant à travers la salle, et leurs éclats de rire sonnèrent forts dans ses oreilles. « Maudits soient-ils, » grogna Beyond, résistant à l'envie de bouder. Il s'était douté que trouver L allait s'avérer difficile, mais voir cette foule intense rendait le fait douloureusement évident, et le couteau sembla tout à coup plus lourd dans sa poche. « Oh Lawli, tu vaux mieux que ça. » Se remettant en marche, Beyond re-glissa dans la peau de son personnage de L, et s'avachit, laissant traîner ses pieds contre le marbre du sol alors qu'il se glissait entre les personnes présentes dans la salle. Certains lui jetèrent des coups d'œil, le regard curieux, et d'autres s'écartèrent de son chemin. C'était à ces gens-là que Beyond devait éviter de sourire. Ses sourires ne mettaient pas vraiment les autres à l'aise.

« Oh, excuse-moi ! » Une femme blonde venait de se cogner dans son épaule. Beyond se retourna, mais n'entrevit qu'une tête aux cheveux dorés et des yeux bleus avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. « Désolée, » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, et les yeux de Beyond se plissèrent. Ce visage... il lui semblait en quelque sorte familier. Il l'avait vu quelque part, il le savait. Lorsque la femme fut presque engloutie par la foule, Beyond s'arrêta un instant et continua à regarder la tête blonde jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la masse. 'Pourquoi cette gosse me semble familière ? » se demanda-t-il, repoussant un couple alors qu'il s'était remis à marcher. 'Je l'ai déjà vue avant, je le sais... Peut-elle être liée à Lawli ?'

… non, pas directement. Peut-être avait-il lu son nom dans un des fichiers de L, ou avait vu sa photo dans un... Beyond marqua un temps d'arrêt, et son masque fut près de s'écrouler. En face de lui, par-delà les personnes grouillant devant lui dans leur faste alléchant, il vit la blonde, ses bras gantés enserrant contre elle un garçon châtain. Un garçon aux cheveux auburn, et aux yeux d'un miel doré, yeux qui parlaient avec une cruauté et une faim inhabituelles. Beyond reconnut ces yeux, les avait vus sur l'image présente dans le dossier de L... le dossier sur Raito Yagami.

« Raito... » Beyond regarda l'adolescent, son estomac se contractant à sa vue. Merde, c'était Raito Yagami ! Abaissant le regard, il fila hors de la vue du châtain, et se cacha dans l'ombre d'un pilier décoratif. Alors, c'était lui le suspect Kira de Lawli, en chair et en os ? Un petit bout d'adolescent qui avait à peine fini de grandir, avec une délicieuse peau dorée et de magnifiques cheveux, le tout scintillant sous les lumières, des reflets bordeaux brillant entre les mèches soyeuses. Beyond frissonna, se penchant en arrière contre le pilier. 'Lawli peut ne pas se soucier de l'apparence, mais je parie qu'il aime bien regarder cette petite chose'.

Qui n'aimerait pas ? Raito était certainement la plus belle créature sur laquelle Beyond avait posé ses yeux. Aucun autre être humain sur cette planète ne pouvait avoir cette peau douce et veloutée que Raito semblait posséder, ou ces yeux d'ambre fondu qui brillaient d'irritation dissimulée. Irritation qui, réalisa Beyond, était provoquée par cette blonde l'enserrant contre elle, qui ne pouvait être que Misa Amane, le mannequin de grande renommée, surtout célèbre parmi les adolescents. Elle riait en caressant le bras de Raito de haut en bas, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge, alors que Raito restait totalement stoïque face aux gestes affectifs et aux vêtements ridiculement courts qu'elle avait revêtus. « Hehe, quelle ennuyeuse petite imbécile hein, Raito-kun ? » Toisant les deux jeunes gens depuis sa cachette, dans l'ombre, Beyond laissa échapper un petit rire doux et retroussa sa lèvre inférieure, du vermeil s'écoulant dans ses yeux alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au-dessus de la tête du châtain pour lire son nom. Mais aucune durée de vie; Beyond ne vit aucun chiffre flottant sous la ligne du nom. « Oooh, surprise, surprise ! »

Il ne pouvait pas voir la durée de vie de Raito.

Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, pas une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas voir la durée de vie de ce garçon, celui qui s'avérait être le suspect principal de Lawli dans l'affaire Kira. C'était une trop grande coïncidence.

Ça posait problème. Raito Yagami était Kira.

« Et quel mignon petit tueur. Qui aurait pu deviner ! » ronronna Beyond, ses yeux se décolorant. À présent, les théories de Lawli sur un Kira pouvant être narcissique et égocentrique prenaient leur sens. Raito avait tous les droits d'apprécier son apparence; Lucifer lui-même ne pouvait pas être comparé à cet adolescent si sexy. « Mmm... Raito. » Une pause. Il prit une douce inspiration, et laissa l'alias résonner dans sa tête, sentant une brûlure alors qu'il le soufflait. « … _Kira_. »

Le nom semblait brûler sa langue, mais d'une manière scandaleusement érotique qui fit bouillonner les joues rougies de Beyond. Kira... maintenant, c'était approprié. Beyond sourit, sortant furtivement de l'ombre. Peut-être pouvait-il risquer une brève discussion avec le garçon... ? Bien sûr, les risques qu'il se fasse prendre s'il le faisait étaient grandement élevés, étant donné que Lawli pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et les voir parler ensemble, mais c'était un risque que Beyond -assez étrangement- se retrouva tout à fait disposé à prendre. De toute façon, cela n'allait pas vraiment affecter ses plans. Si L se décidait à jouer les Houdini et semblait sortir de nulle part, alors Beyond ferait en sorte de l'obliger à sortir du bâtiment, quand il serait distrait par l'exploit stupéfiant se déroulant juste sous son nez. Raito, Kira, serait un problème cependant. À en juger par son hostilité blindée et son regard glacial, Beyond eut le pressentiment que le châtain pouvait facilement être provoqué, et kidnapper Lawli pourrait éventuellement irriter son altesse royale.

Haussant les sourcils alors qu'il évaluait ses options, la poitrine de Beyond sembla soudain exploser, et ses yeux couverts par des lentilles de contact s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un regard couleur caramel croisa le sien. « Ooohh, il semble que Kira-kun m'ait surpris en train de le regarder », rit-il doucement, rencontrant le regard qui lui faisait face et exagérant son dos voûté jusqu'aux proportions de L. Eh bien, il n'avait plus le choix, à présent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'agir comme Lawli, tromper le joli garçon qui continuait à le fixer de ses yeux empoisonnés, et essayer de ne pas se faire prendre. Plutôt facile.

Raito le regarda fixement pendant un moment, avant de détourner les yeux et de se pencher, chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille de la fille. Elle sembla, au début, hésiter, mais des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes pour faire taire toute réplique, faisant également scintiller des étoiles au fond de ses yeux. « Quel manipulateur », chuchota-t-il, grimaçant face à l'avidité évidente qu'avait la blonde, ah... _Misa_ enroula ses bras autour de Raito et hocha la tête rapidement. Beyond fléchit de dégoût en entendant les cris qu'elle laissa échapper, ces mêmes cris stridents et douloureusement dérangeants. Mais alors qu'elle s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois dans la foule, ses tresses voletant derrière elle, les yeux d'or se retournèrent vers lui, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, mais il ne se passa rien, et Beyond serra en poing ses mains toujours plongées dans ses poches. « Viens ici, Kira-kun », murmura-t-il, mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas. Il plissa les yeux et articula les mots une nouvelle fois, et encore, mais le marmot n'esquissa aucun mouvement, restant dans son coin. L'envie de gronder et de se ruer sur lui s'amplifiait chaque seconde en lui, ainsi que son désir de couper la peau de Raito pour voir si le sang du joli garçon était aussi beau que son propriétaire.

Sans bruit, le temps, jusqu'à suspendu, sembla reprendre son cours, lorsque Raito lui adressa un sourire, levant une main bronzée. Paume tournée vers le haut, il pointa Beyond du doigt et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

'Ce- ce sale gosse ! Il ne veut quand même pas- si !' Beyond jura intérieurement. Raito continuait à lui faire signe, l'appelant de la même façon qu'un père appellerait son enfant désobéissant, ou qu'une personne appellerait son animal de compagnie. Jurant, cette fois-ci à voix haute, Beyond modifia l'expression de son visage en un sourire tranquille et secoua la tête, plissant ses faux yeux gris. 'Si Kira-kun me veut, alors il va falloir qu'il vienne ici'. Aucune putain de chance qu'il se comporte comme un petit chien, en particulier avec Kira. « Viens ici, Kira-kun », murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, et ses sourcils se froncèrent, une moue dépréciatrice tordit ses lèvres. Fulminant, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui, ses bras couverts de lin croisés sur sa poitrine. Beyond vit de la rage traverser son regard et eut un petit rire. 'Aww, on dirait que joli garçon n'aime pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Je parie que Lawli _aime_ ça !'

« ... » La bouche de Raito se tordit un peu plus, mais Beyond aurait pu sourire triomphalement lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se diriger vers lui, marchant avec une grâce féline, même s'il était évident qu'il ne souhaitait rien de plus que tourner les talons et s'enfuir... ou le ruer de coups.

« Raito-kun », appela-t-il, heureux de le voir grimacer avant qu'il n'efface rapidement cette expression de son visage. Donc, c'était vrai, le garçon était vraiment un bon acteur. Beyond joua avec le couteau dans sa poche, frottant son pouce contre la poignée, et hocha la tête au châtain, l'incitant à parcourir les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Dès qu'il fut assez proche, Beyond releva la tête et ses yeux gris-acier percèrent le garçon, un petit sourire flottant sur sa bouche. « Tu profites de la fête ? »

Les cils acajou voletèrent, et Beyond admira les stries de rouge brillant qui commencèrent à illuminer les iris d'or de Raito. C'était une belle teinte rubis, et la couleur contrastait profondément avec le sépia, s'intensifiant à mesure que le garçon approchait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il respira un cocktail capiteux qui couvrit sa langue, le goût du café et d'un fruit quelconque glissant le long de sa gorge. 'Mmm... Délicieux. Est-ce qu'il sent toujours comme ça ?' se demanda Beyond goûtant une nouvelle fois au mélange tout en frissonnant. 'Comment Lawli peut-il le supporter ?'

« ... » Raito était à moins d'un mètre de distance, présentant une expression vaguement curieuse, mais moindre face à l'indifférence primant sur son visage. « Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il finalement, tapotant des doigts son bras. Beyond fut parcourut d'un long frisson en entendant le baryton rauque de la voix du jeune homme, mais réussit néanmoins à froncer les sourcils et à le regarder avec de grands yeux, ses pupilles se contractant à la sensation de chaleur qui inondait son bas-ventre.

« Que veux-tu dire, Raito-kun ? » répondit-il doucement. Son impassibilité ne semblait seulement qu'agacer encore plus l'adolescent, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. « N'ai-je pas le droit d'assister à une fête si je- »

« Je doute sérieusement que tu puisses être le genre de personne à aimer assister à des fêtes, Ryûzaki. »

Ryûzaki ? Ah, ce devait être l'alias qu'utilisait L. Beyond gronda intérieurement; évidemment, il avait su que Lawli allait lui voler son nom. Il avait toujours fait ainsi, comme pour recueillir ses trophées. « Raito-kun, il y a plusieurs choses que tu ignores sur moi, et tu ne devrais pas l'oublier. Seules les personnes extrêmement arrogantes pensent tout savoir. » Simulant un sourire, il suçota le bout de son index. « Un trait de caractère qui conviendrait à Kira, tu ne crois pas ? »

Les doigts de Raito arrêtèrent de tapoter son bras, et Beyond retint un rire lorsqu'il vit l'œil droit du garçon se contracter. L'adolescent souffla doucement, mais sa posture suintait l'exaspération, et il le regarda froidement. « Ryûzaki, en dépit de tout ce que tu peux apparemment croire, je ne suis pas Kira. Je ne pourrais jamais tuer un être humain. J'espérais que tu avais réalisé ça, maintenant. »

Penchant sa tête, la bouche de Beyond se courba en un sourire. 'Kira-kun est un assez bon menteur,' pensa-t-il, le couteau s'alourdissant de plus en plus dans sa poche. 'Un acteur incroyable. Ses compétences pourraient facilement être utilisées à meilleur escient. Tout comme...' Laissant son regard glisser le long des pommettes de Raito, Beyond se stoppa sur la courbe douce des lèvres pâles. 'Tout comme cette bouche'.

« Je te dérange ? »

La voix soyeuse le tira de sa rêverie, et Beyond rabaissa sa main, ses cheveux tombant devant ses yeux alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant. Raito fronça les sourcils, son malaise douloureusement évident, du moins pour Beyond. «_ Gomenasai_, Raito-kun. Je suppose que c'était plutôt mal placé de ma part », murmura-t-il. Relevant les yeux, il verrouilla son regard à celui de l'autre, le gris métallique affrontant le rouge-doré brillant. De sa position, Beyond pouvait sentir le parfum de Raito, et ces magnifiques éclairs rouges entremêlés au doré de ses yeux étaient putain de tentants. « Raito-kun... » Se penchant inconsciemment en avant, Beyond regarda la poitrine musclée de l'adolescent, recouverte par d'un vêtement fin et doux. Bon sang, le gamin était putain de bien foutu !

Pire encore, toute cette situation était incroyablement perturbante. Il était là, à se faire passer pour Lawli et à discuter avec le suspect Kira numéro un, dans un putain d'endroit rempli de monde où il pouvait se faire prendre à n'importe quel moment, et son esprit tout entier ne se concentrait seulement que sur les yeux de Raito et sur ce maudit parfum flottant autour d'eux. Attiré comme il l'avait été autrefois par le grand détective, L ne l'avait jamais autant fasciné que le garçon en face de lui le faisait, à présent. Et L n'était pas un tueur.

« Ryûzaki, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de me fixer. » Raito recula mais Beyond suivit le mouvement. S'enlisant comme une mouche le ferait dans une toile d'araignée, l'attraction que ressentait Beyond envers l'adolescent, et qui l'obligeait à se rapprocher de lui, ne fit qu'accroître le désir bouillonnant dans ses veines. « Euh, Ryûzaki... ? » Le regard dur s'adoucit légèrement, observant attentivement chaque pas que faisait Beyond.

« Oui, Raito-kun », ronronna Beyond, incapable de garder le ton traînant dans sa voix qui s'était faite séduisante. Son masque de L se fissurait sur les bords, révélant petit à petit le monstre qui se cachait dessous, et il envisagea de le retirer entièrement. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

Raito sursauta au ton qu'il avait employé, mais après une courte pause, il se pencha en avant, et Beyond sentit sa verge se contracter lorsqu'il vit la légère morsure que Raito administra à sa propre lèvre inférieure. « Ryûzaki, serait-il possible que tu te foutes de moi ? » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix traînante, en se léchant les lèvres. Beyond le fixa avec avidité, balayant du regard le visage de Raito avant de le poser sur cette belle bouche retroussée en un sourire cruel.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Raito-kun ? »

Les cils acajou papillonnèrent, mais avec un ronronnement, Raito effleura d'une main délicate la mâchoire de Beyond, ses doigts traçant un chemin de velours jusqu'à la base de son cou. « Parce que... » Les ongles manucurés écorchèrent la peau, et Raito ricana. « Tu n'es pas L », murmura-t-il.

Beyond se figea, et son corps se tendit, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Une lueur rouge illuminant son visage, Raito sourit et posa une main sur sa hanche revêtue par son jean, pressant durement le bout de ses doigts dans la surface osseuse en parfaite synchronisation avec ses ongles qui incisaient à présent sa gorge. « Je suppose que tu te demandes de quelle façon j'ai compris ça, » lança-t-il avec politesse, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la hanche de Beyond. « Au risque de paraître arrogant, je dois te dire que je suis un génie, et que j'ai eu le... grand plaisir de rester avec L par le passé. » S'il n'y avait pas une pointe de sarcasme dans son ton, alors Beyond n'était pas un serial killer. « Je suppose qu'on peut même dire que je suis arrivé à comprendre certaines de ses bizarreries. » Enfonçant plus fort ses doigts, Raito le repoussa contre un pilier. « Pour commencer, L préférerait cent fois dire que je suis Kira plutôt que de flirter avec moi comme tu l'as fait. »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? » chuchota Beyond, reprenant son masque de L. « Raito-kun est bien conscient que je crois qu'il est Kira. Comment peux-tu être sûr que mes tentatives de flirt ne sont tout simplement pas un stratagème pour le prouver ? »

Raito roula des yeux. « La simple idée que L puisse flirter me donne envie de grincer des dents. Un peu comme cette odeur. » Il fronça le nez de dégoût et poussa du doigt la poitrine de Beyond. « Tu ne sens pas comme lui. L a une odeur sucrée, et toi... » Plissant une nouvelle fois son nez, Raito renifla l'air. « Tu sens des fraises. Des fraises trop sucrées. »

'Il- a remarqué mon odeur'. Les yeux de Beyond s'écarquillèrent, mais sa bouche le trahit et s'éleva pour former un sourire. « Oh ? Comment Raito-kun peut-il savoir si oui ou non je voudrais flirter avec lui ? Peut-être ai-je décidé d'expérimenter ça pour observer tes réactions. Après tout, si tu es Kira, il est probable que Raito-kun aurait répondu à mes avances, ce que tu as fait. » Les mensonges étaient facilement venus, même s'il était prêt à laisser tomber le masque et à effrayer le petit meurtrier.

« Et l'odeur », objecta Raito sur un ton humoristique. « Quoi, tu as mangé un douzaine de pots de confiture, _L _? »

Beyond plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose... D'anormal... dans cette conversation. C'était comme si le gamin avait déjà la preuve, pas seulement les spéculations, qu'il n'était pas vraiment Lawli. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix, qui criait d'une assurance arrogante, mais plutôt ses yeux. Ils étaient vifs, deux piscines où le rouge et l'or tourbillonnaient, chaque couleur vivant par son savoir. Raito-kun cachait quelque chose, une sorte de preuve, et ses yeux le prouvaient. « C'est possible. Raito-kun sait que j'aime mes bonbons. »

Haussant un sourcil, le châtain haussa les épaules. « Hmm, eh bien, je suppose que tu as sorti toutes tes excuses. Mais il y a juste un problème. » Le sourire de Raito s'élargit, ses dents dangereusement étincelantes. Les poils de la nuque hérissés, Beyond gronda dans sa barbe et saisit le couteau dans sa poche, un léger malaise s'introduisant en lui et devint plus net avec les mots que Raito prononça alors. « Si tu es L, alors, qui ai-je quitté il y a quelques minutes ? »

« … Que veux-tu dire, Raito-kun ? » S'il ne portait pas ses lentilles, ses yeux auraient été entièrement rouge sang. Il le savait. Raito venait de souligner quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et Beyond se retrouvait pris au dépourvu. Pire, il avait sous-estimé le châtain, chose qu'il faisait rarement et dont il était à présent certain qu'il ne ferait plus.

De l'arrogance pure émanait de l'adolescent, suintait jusqu'à Beyond alors que Raito tapotait d'un doigt sa joue, taquin. « Eh bien, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu te trouvais dans la salle à manger, _L_, à t'occuper en mangeant quelques desserts. Je le sais; je viens tout juste de te parler, une dizaine de minutes auparavant. » Il sourit. « À moins que tu ne te sois, comme par magie, téléporté jusqu'à la salle de bal, tu n'aurais, en aucune façon, pu arriver ici avant moi. »

Beyond serra les dents, retenant son envie d'étrangler le jeune arrogant devant lui. Il... osait se moquer de lui, en gardant cette information pour son propre amusement ? « Oh, et il y a autre chose », ronronna Raito, faisant virevolter entre ses doigts une mèche de la frange de Beyond. « Avant de m'approcher de toi. J'ai demandé à Misa d'aller à la salle à manger, et vérifier si L, toi, était toujours là-bas. Si tel était le cas, je lui ai ordonné d'être gentille et de lui tenir compagnie. Ce qui doit être clairement le cas, en ce moment, puisqu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue. » Montrant ses dents, le sourire féroce, Raito se pressa contre Beyond, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'aîné siffla au contact, prêt à saisir le châtain et lui frapper la tête contre le sol en marbre. Ou mieux encore, taillader ces maudits yeux qui le regardaient d'un air moqueur. « Alors, qui es-tu vraiment ? Tu lui ressembles, tu agis comme lui, et tu possèdes même ses maniérismes. » Raito sourit à l'aîné. « Mais laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils. La prochaine fois que tu envisages de te faire passer pour le plus grand détective du monde, ne mange pas une tonne de confiture avant de sortir en public. Tu empestes. »

Beyond fronça les sourcils. Ce... gosse avait l'audace de lui parler de cette manière ? Eh bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose à faire. Il ne supportait d'affront de personne, surtout pas de ce pathétique tueur qui s'avérait incroyablement attirant et le mettait hors de lui pour ça. « Oui, et je suis heureux de prendre conseil auprès de toi... _Kira-kun_. » Un plaisir malsain enflamma sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit l'air horrifié que prenait le visage du jeune garçon. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Beyond mordilla son index et lui sourit. « Eh bien, Kira-kun ? »

Raito gronda, le claquant contre le pilier, derrière lui, en lui maintenant la gorge. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les zones tendres du cou de Beyond, autour de la trachée et de ses artères, le prenant au dépourvu lorsqu'il sentit du sang ruisseler le long de sa peau. « Que-viens-tu-de-dire ? » Un grognement plus terrifiant franchit les lèvres Raito, et le sang qui coulait des blessures provoquées par ses ongles colorèrent l'encolure du tee-shirt de Beyond. Merde, honnêtement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle... violence, de la part de l'adolescent. Agression verbale, oui, il l'avait vu indiqué dans le dossier de L, classé comme l'un des nombreux problèmes de Raito, mais rien qui n'expliquait ces doigts s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son cou, menaçant de lui couper son approvisionnement en oxygène. « Comment oses-tu... ! »

« Quoi ? Dire la vérité ? » Beyond retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, dévoilant ses canines. Eh bien, n'était-ce pas excitant ! Kira possédait un fond mauvais, vicieux, quelque chose dont Lawli n'était évidemment pas au courant. Beyond sentit sa poitrine se contracter, mais après quelques tentatives pour l'étouffer, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, alors que les doigts de Raito serraient toujours sa gorge. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Raito-kun ? » Inspirant une bouffée d'air, chose un peu difficile à cause de la main sur sa gorge, il eut un large sourire. « Tu n'acceptes même pas le titre pour lequel tu as travaillé _aussi dur_ ? Ne me dis pas que tous ces pauvres criminels sont morts pour rien ! » S'interrompant, le visage de Beyond se durcit et d'une claque, il se débarrassa de la main posée sur sa gorge. « Je le savais. »

Beyond attrapa Raito par le col de sa chemise, et pressa sa bouche contre le cou doux de l'adolescent, le parfum du châtain agressant soudainement ses narines. Raito grogna de surprise et le saisit par les épaules, tentant de le repousser. « Tu es Kira. Lawli avait raison. » L'envie de lécher la peau bronzée était tentante, mais Beyond la réprima, et reçut du jeune garçon un coup de poing dans le bras. « Kira-kun, permet-moi de te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant. » Levant sa main libre rapidement, Beyond retira ses lentilles de contact. « Tu vois ? » Un rouge foncé scintillait à présent à la place du gris, des iris d'un grenat pur se démarquant remarquablement du blanc de ses yeux.

Le visage de Raito pâlit, et les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, confirmant les soupçons que Lawli avait toujours eu. « Tes yeux... » haleta-t-il. « Tu as les yeux ! Les yeux de Shinigami ! » Son expression déchirée entre la mortification et la fureur, il fronça les sourcils et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Beyond, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose. « Tu en as un ? »

Ignorant le regard bouillonnant de son ennemi, Beyond sourit et pressa son corps contre celui de Raito. « Avoir quoi, Kira-kun ? »

« Tu sais quoi ! » cingla Raito. L'aîné ne fit rien d'autre que lui sourire, et Raito fit claquer son poing contre le pilier, ses articulations craquant tout près de la tête de Beyond. « Comment les as-tu eu ? » Le sang commença à couler le long de la main de Raito, colorant sa peau de stries rouges. Beyond rit.

« Ooh, je parie que ça fait mal. »

Regardant le sang, Raito laissa retomber sa main blessée, et le rire de Beyond s'amplifia. « Kira-kun est siii violent ! Je me demande si Lawli a déjà vu cette partie de toi ? »

Raito lui lança un regard froid, son visage s'assombrissant visiblement à la mention du nom de L. « Je t'ai posé une question. Où les as-tu eu ? » Il pointa les iris rouges, et Beyond tenta de mordre son doigt, mais ses dents effleurèrent à peine la chair caramel. De la furie brilla au fond de ses yeux, le visage de Raito rougit, et la rage de son regard prit des proportions meurtrières. « Est-ce que tu l'as fait ? » Il grogna, secoua la main et l'essuya sur son tee-shirt. Beyond fronça les sourcils à ce geste mais contrôla sa colère et tapota sa tempe, faisant un geste vers ses iris couleur sanguine, qui étincelaient de brillance, libérés de leurs lentilles.

« Kira-kun agit de façon irrationnelle. Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis né avec, ah, _les yeux de Shinigami_, comme tu les appelles. » Regardant les kanjis flottant au-dessus de la tête de Raito, et encore un peu surpris par les chiffres manquants, Beyond se remit à rire. Peut-être voulait-il effrayer l'adolescent, mais il voulait aussi bien vérifier quelque chose. « Est-ce que Kira-kun voudrait savoir quand il va mourir ? »

Sa bouche recourbée de dégoût, Raito s'éloigna de lui. « Je suis pleinement conscient que tu ne peux pas voir mon espérance de vie, tout comme la tienne, et arrête de m'appeler Kira-kun. Des gens peuvent t'entendre ! » Son regard glissa vers le bas, et celui de Beyond le suivit; la montre au poignet de Raito, c'était ça que le garçon fixait. Si possible, il lui faudrait inspecter le bijou au cours de cette rencontre, de préférence après que Raito et lui aient... se maudissant mentalement, Beyond gronda furieusement. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand l'idée de coucher avec le suspect Kira de Lawli lui était venue à l'esprit ? Grinçant des dents, Beyond marqua un temps de pause avant de se lécher les lèvres, frissonnant en sentant un goût métallique sur sa langue. Oh, bon sang... c'était le sang de Raito ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il se retrouva en train de savourer le sang avec ferveur, se léchant méticuleusement les lèvres et s'attirant un coup d'œil étrange de Raito. « Tu sais, t'es dans la merde », cingla Raito, et recouvrit de sa main blessée la bouche de Beyond alors que celui avait continué à lécher le liquide tachetant ses lèvres. « Arrête ça, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si quelqu'un te voit ? »

L'odeur riche semblait obscurcir son esprit, et Beyond appuya son nez contre la paume recouvrant ses narines et sa bouche, barbouillant sa peau de sang. « Kira-kun... » Le bout de sa langue darda hors de sa bouche et effleura la courbe de la main de Raito, et il crut s'évanouir au goût délicieux du sang.

« Qu'est-ce que... ! » Un poing claqua contre sa mâchoire, le clouant contre le pilier, et sa tête frappa le marbre froid. Gémissant, Beyond regarda, à moitié assommé, l'adolescent rouge de rage devant lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il venait d'être frappé... par Kira. Kira, contre qui L, et maintenant Beyond lui-même, s'étaient engagés dans une bataille, avait eu l'audace de le frapper à la mâchoire.

Bon sang, cette situation ne devrait pas être aussi excitante que ce qu'il en pensait !

« Oww... » murmura-t-il en souriant faiblement. La douleur était exquise, tout autant que l'étaient ces sombres iris qui le dévisageaient. Avoir un défi réel en la forme de ce petit bout d'adolescent était une perspective diablement séduisante, et ce Kira était définitivement quelqu'un de très intéressant. Il aurait pu passer toute sa vie à essayer de comprendre celui que Lawli appelait Raito-kun, sans toutefois parvenir à analyser les différents aspects qui caractérisaient le châtain qui, selon Lawli, possédait un grave complexe divin. Ce complexe qu'il pouvait à présent voir, qui habitait Raito, ses beaux traits presque éthérés, et ses magnifiques yeux couleur cannelle qui brillaient d'un rouge profond lorsqu'on le provoquait. Quant à la justice... La bouche de Beyond se tordit bizarrement. Eh bien, si Kira-kun tuait ces meurtriers, soit le garçon possédait un sens erroné de la justice, soit il était en réalité avide de tuer et tentait de cacher ce fait sous sa prétendue justice.

« Cela me semble le plus probable », murmura-t-il.

« Dois-je te demander de répéter, ou dois-je supposer que tu te parles simplement à toi-même ? »

Reportant son regard sur Raito, Beyond sourit. « Kira-kun, tu as tout le loisir de demander ! Mais je suis davantage intéressé par toi », ronronna-t-il en se penchant sur lui. Raito recula, tentant de s'éloigner, mais Beyond l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. « Maintenant, dis-moi, Kira-kun. Est-ce que Lawli a déjà compris qui tu es vraiment ? » Les faisant pivoter afin que Raito se retrouve accolé contre le pilier, Beyond prit une profonde inspiration au niveau du creux de l'épaule de l'adolescent, et observa avec joie la chair de poule se former sur la peau de Raito. « Pauvre petit Kira, pris au piège entre les griffes de Lawli. Je me demande quand il va se lasser de vos petits jeux et se décider à clore l'affaire ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça », grogna Raito, essayant de s'éloigner alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de Beyond tout contre sa gorge. « Et pour information, qui que tu puisses être, L sait seulement ce que je lui dis. Il ne possède aucune preuve sur le fait que je puisse être Kira, et rien à montrer qui puisse sauver sa peau. Et du peu qu'il sait, rien ne lui permettrait de m'envoyer devant le tribunal. » La bouche de Raito tiqua. « Il n'a _rien_. »

« Ah ah ah, je ne dirais pas ça. » Beyond se blottit contre son épaule, posant ses mains sur la taille du châtain. « Nous parlons de L, Kira-kun. Il n'a jamais rien. » Souriant, il fit passer ses doigt sur le ventre de Raito, et le sentit trembler sous le tissu léger de sa chemise. « En réalité, je ne serais pas surpris s'il possédait déjà des preuves contre toi... » S'accolant encore plus contre l'adolescent, il observa Raito par-dessous sa frange, et lui adressa un sourire méchant, « et qu'il se contente de les cacher pour s'amuser un peu. Tu sembles plutôt divertissant, après tout. »

Les iris rouges s'assombrirent, et des stries écarlates fendirent les profondeurs de son regard. Beyond observa le tout avec un petit sourire, savourant la fureur brute de Raito qui semblait brûler ses lèvres. « L n'a pas classé l'affaire parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut pas prouver que je suis Kira. » Bouillonnant, Raito regarda sa montre, un rictus déformant son visage. « Quant au fait d'être pris au piège entre ses griffes, je suis bien plus libre que ce qu'il croit. Ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps. »

« Kira-kun veut le tuer », réalisa Beyond, et les yeux de Raito se plissèrent. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Beyond remarqua qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. « Comme c'est excitant ! » Beyond se stoppa, s'attendit à être en colère, mais rien ne se produisit. Aucun sentiment de jalousie ne flamba en lui, ni même l'envie folle d'étêter Raito, et il en était très surpris. Pour lui, c'était une chose d'être jaloux lorsque son Lawli n'était plus intéressé par lui, et c'en était une autre que Kira puisse vouloir la mort de L sans que cela le dérange plus que ça. Torturer et tuer Lawli, de préférence par tous les moyens les plus horribles et les plus sanglants qu'il pouvait imaginer, avait été son rêve avant même le fiasco de l'affaire à Los Angeles, mais de là à imaginer pouvoir tuer L avec Kira... très bien, puisque c'était comme ça ! La rage bouillonnant au fond de sa poitrine, Beyond jura et enroula ses doigts autour de la gorge de Raito. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi », grogna-t-il, entaillant de ses ongles la peau tendre. « Pourquoi me fais-tu sentir si... si... ! » Secouant la tête, Beyond rapprocha son visage, et son souffle chaud s'écrasa contre les lèvres de Raito. Bon sang, il pouvait sentir, sur la peau de Raito, l'arôme du café et celui des pommes, et il gémit, résistant à l'envie de passer sa langue sur ces lèvres chaudes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Raito se tortillait contre le marbre, et ses mains griffaient désespérément les poignets de Beyond. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Non. » Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Beyond agrippa une poignée de cheveux caramel, frissonnant en sentant la texture lisse sous ses doigts. Raito grognait de colère alors que Beyond le pressait contre le pilier, les yeux rouges balayant le visage empreint de rage avec une faim sauvage. « Kira-kun... est un allumeur. » Il retint un gémissement et goûta à la peau chaude du cou de Raito. C'était délicieux; une épice naturelle s'accrocha à ses papilles, et Beyond lécha le petit triangle doré que révélait le col de la chemise de l'adolescent, savourant davantage.

« Merde, je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! » Raito lui envoya son poing, mais Beyond se saisit de ses mains et les maintint fermement au-dessus de sa tête. « Salopard- ! »

« La ferme, Kira-kun. » Le tirant par les cheveux, Beyond claqua leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser brutal. Si c'était possible, alors, il s'agissait là de la plus grande erreur qu'il pouvait faire. À la minute où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Beyond perdit le contrôle et sentit physiquement quelque chose céder au fond de lui. Cette chaude bouche sur la sienne était délicieuse, tout comme cette odeur de café aromatisé d'un soupçon de pomme, qu'il avait senti plus tôt, chaque saveur unique se mélangeant terriblement bien avec l'arrière-goût de cuivre qu'il avait encore au fond de sa gorge. « Kira-kun... » Tirant des mèches entre ses doigts, Beyond plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Raito. Des dents mordirent sa lèvres, le mettant en garde, mais il ignora la faible douleur et griffa la peau bronzée des bras de Raito, traçant de fines lignes de sang. Raito se tortilla contre le pilier, alors qu'un pourpre sombre colorait ses iris sépia, et durant un court instant, Beyond se recula pour observer le monstre grondant qui s'était très rapidement débarrassé de son masque. « Eh bien, eh bien, regarde-toi. » Léchant son pouce, il taquina la joue tannée. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que l'infâme Kira pouvait être aussi... soumis. Pas étonnant que Lawli ne veuille pas se débarrasser de toi. » Écartant d'un doigt la frange acajou, Beyond fut presque pris au dépourvu à la vue des brillants yeux pourpres qui le fixaient avec haine. 'Ses yeux... Ils ressemblent aux miens...'

Les yeux de Shinigami, comme Raito les avait appelés. Ce qui signifiait, littéralement, les yeux de la mort. C'était logique, compte tenu des kanji qu'il pouvait voir flotter au-dessus de la tête du châtain, mais là encore, quelque chose n'allait pas. 'Dans son fichier, Lawli a mentionné le fait que Kira avait besoin d'un nom et d'un visage pour tuer'. Ricanant, il se baissa, et ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement celles de Raito, qui gronda au contact. 'Il n'a pas les yeux. Mais Lawli a dit que le, ah, _deuxième Kira_ pourrait seulement avoir besoin d'un visage pour tuer...'

« Kira-kun a un complice, n'est-ce pas ? » S'éloignant, les mains plaquant encore Raito contre le marbre, Beyond rit. « Le deuxième Kira. Lawli pense que vous deux travaillez ensemble. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » railla Raito, et oh, cette langue de vipère lui déclencha un frisson. « Eh bien, puisque vous semblez partager cette conclusion, qui est-ce ? »

Il était en colère. Cela provoqua des frissons chez Beyond, sachant qu'une telle réponse se dessinerait sur le visage de marbre de l'adolescent. « … Ton partenaire... » En y repensant, un éclair de cheveux blond lui revint à l'esprit. « C'est Misa Amane. La petite chienne qui s'accrochait à toi, un peu plus tôt. » Saisissant le menton de Raito d'une main, Beyond releva son visage pour admirer les traits bronzés, figés dans un mélange de choc et de fureur. « Elle est plutôt mignonne, Kira-kun, mais honnêtement ? Non, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer ça. »

« Alors, désolé de te décevoir », répondit méchamment Raito, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un rictus sauvage. « Mais permet moi de te rassurer; le hentai t'as tordu l'esprit. Cette femme sert un seul et unique but, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que ton esprit immonde peut imaginer. »

Le cœur de Beyond se desserra instantanément de son étreinte douloureuse, et la frénésie qui avait provoqué le martèlement de son cœur dans sa poitrine commença doucement à diminuer. Il détestait l'admettre, mais entendre ça était un soulagement. « Que Kira-kun couche avec elle importe peu. » Il sourit à l'adolescent, malgré le goût amer qu'avaient laissé ces mots sur sa langue. « Mais je me demande si tu n'es pas... » S'écartant, Beyond inclina la tête de Raito, et fixa les iris d'un pourpre cramoisi. 'Kira n'a pas les yeux. Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'il garde cette chienne d'Amane avec lui. Elle est ses yeux'.

« _S'il-te-plaît_... » lui siffla soudainement Raito, un éclat de douleur assombrissant son seul œil qui n'était pas caché par sa frange. « Lâche-moi. »

Beyond s'incita à se concentrer, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua la prise ferme qu'il avait sur la mâchoire de Raito. De faibles marques s'étaient formées sous ses doigts, et étaient fort susceptible de lui laisser des bleus. « Ta peau marque facilement », fit-il remarquer, et le jeune garçon s'arracha de l'emprise que l'aîné avait sur lui. Impassible, Beyond l'attrapa une nouvelle fois et plaça de côté la courte frange, dévoilant le regard de feu que possédait le précieux suspect de Lawli. « Amane est tes yeux. Tu ne voudrais pas d'elle autour de toi pour une autre raison. » Le tirant par ses mèches soyeuses, il rit doucement et embrassa les marques qui s'étaient épanouies sur la mâchoire de Raito. « En fait, je parie que tu l'utilises dans le but de découvrir le vrai nom de Lawli, si elle ne l'a pas déjà fait. Mais, tu te dois de savoir que c'est inutile. »

« La- la ferme. » Gémissant, Raito enfonça ses ongles dans la matière douce et blanche qui composait le tee-shirt de Beyond, et trembla légèrement lorsqu'il lécha sa joue. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Oh, je ne sais pas... ? » Beyond sourit. « Même si la petite pute a vu son nom, il n'y aura aucune différence. Lawli a déjà probablement informé sa précieuse petite cellule d'enquête que, s'il venait à mourir, toi et Amane devriez être arrêté en tant que Kira. » Ses doux gloussements rebondissant sur le marbre, Beyond lorgna le châtain. Si son expression dévoilait ses pensées, alors Raito savait déjà. « Peut-être pourrez-vous partager une cellule, en prison, si Lawli décide de ne pas vous laisser exécuter. » Joignant ses mains sur celles de Raito, Beyond le repoussa en arrière. Raito tomba sur le sol avec un cri de douleur, ses longues jambes érotiquement étendues sur le marbre, et ses cheveux auburn répandus sur la surface blanche. Beyond prit le temps d'admirer l'adolescent sexy, mais son regard fut très vite attiré par les yeux haineux fixés sur lui. « Mais peut-être que si Kira-kun avait eu les yeux, il aurait été en mesure de le tuer... » S'accroupissant et prenant une pose étrangement familière au garçon, Beyond posa sa main sur le marbre et se pencha sur lui. « Pense-y, Kira-kun. Tu apprendrais le nom de L par toi-même. Tu n'aurais pas à t'appuyer sur cette petite idiote d'Amane. » Un sourire vif passa sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il traçait du bout des doigts un chemin sur la peau douce de la gorge de Raito, et ses jambes prirent vie, à cheval sur les hanches souples. « Après tout, Kira-kun, tu es un garçon intelligent. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de porter les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre... » Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair bronzée de Raito et l'obligea à incliner sa tête vers l'arrière, grognant doucement à la vue des courbes et de la surface tendue qu'il avait mis à nu.

Séduire quelqu'un était un jeu auquel il jouait bien, et il l'avait toujours fait. C'était avec facilité qu'il manipulait ses pions, les poussant à révéler n'importe quoi par un faible frôlement de sa langue, par un effleurement bien placé sur la chair sensible . Raito était la première personne qui semblait comprendre le jeu, la toile torsadée qu'il tentait de tisser, et c'était intéressant. Il savait que Beyond essayait de le piéger, que chacun des coups de langues qu'il lui administrait n'avait pour but que de le soumettre, et il résistait à tout ça, en utilisant la haine pour se prémunir. Mais Beyond était tout autant déterminé à gargner que l'était Raito. Il voulait savoir de quelle façon Raito tuait les criminels. Il n'avait pas les yeux, ceux qui permettaient aux personnes comme Beyond et cette pute d'Amane de voir la durée de vie des autres, même si les iris rouges que possédait actuellement le châtain ressemblaient incroyablement aux siens. Mais ce point n'avait pas d'importance. Un nom peut facilement être trouvé sur Internet. Non, ce n'était pas les yeux qu'utilisait Kira pour commettre ses crimes... c'était autre chose. Un pouvoir, une arme, plus probablement une combinaison des deux, que l'adolescent, et sans doute même son petit chien, devait posséder. Et c'était grâce à ça qu'ils tuaient.

Peut-être, seulement peut-être, s'il arrivait à convaincre Raito d'accepter les yeux...

« N'aimerais-tu pas ça, Kira-kun ? » Sa voix se mua en un ronronnement apaisant, coulant comme du miel sur sa langue. « Avoir un pouvoir illimité, avec le monde rampant à tes pieds ? » Jetant un regard sur l'adolescent, il se lécha avidement les lèvres et laissa ses yeux scintiller d'un rouge sombre. « Je sais que Kira-kun aspire à ça. Tu es si près du but; le pouvoir est à ta portée ! Tu l'utilises depuis tout ce temps afin de tuer les criminels, n'est-ce pas ? » Sans attendre de réponse, Beyond s'appuya en avant. « Pourquoi ne pas terminer ce que tu as commencé, et obtenir tout ça ? » Il vit un rapide éclair de lucidité traverser le visage de Raito, mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparu. Raito reprit son air impassible et le regarda en silence, la fureur ruisselant de la lueur sanglante sur ses joues et son nez. Ça avait presque une saveur, les vagues de venin se déversant de son corps, et la langue de Beyond darda paresseusement hors de sa bouche, passant doucement sur la courbe du cou de Raito. « Kira-kun serait imparable... » Ses mains vinrent se saisir du col de la chemise de l'adolescent, et Beyond repoussa un peu plus la tête du garçon en arrière avant de mordre la peau tendre située au-dessus de la clavicule de Raito, provoquant un halètement du plus jeune. « Personne ne pourrait le vaincre. »

« … ni même L. » Un bras alla, étonnamment, s'enrouler autour de son cou, et des doigts gracieux plongèrent dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux avant d'effleurer son cou. Beyond se secoua légèrement, sa bouche s'inclinant alors que des yeux qui le couvaient étaient plongés dans les siens, l'hypnotisant presque de leur profonde teinte incarnat. « Il serait facile de trouver son nom... » continua Raito, ses yeux bridés se perdant dans le vague. « Avec les yeux, personne ne pourrait m'échapper. » L'excitation avait coloré ses joues, mais une certaine dureté assombrissait encore son visage, jetant des ombres sinistres sur ses rondeurs. Cela mit Beyond sur ses gardes, et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

'Kira-kun... n'aime pas être manipulé'. Cette pensée se forma dans sa tête, vite rejointe par un trouble sentiment d'inquiétude et d'amusement. 'Il sait que j'essaie de le séduire' . Beyond renifla. 'Ne te laisse pas avoir. Il est trop séduisant pour ne jamais avoir été dragué'.

Les doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, et Beyond siffla entre ses dents. Bon sang, est-ce que Kira lisait dans son esprit, ou quelque chose du genre ? « Tu as raison. Si j'avais les yeux, je pourrais voir la durée de vie n'importe qui, » glissa Raito d'une voix traînante, et Beyond remarqua l'expression charmeuse qu'il utilisait contre lui. Le poison se renforça une fois que sa langue se fut déplacée, apportant une douce morsure et de minuscules fourmillements parcoururent littéralement sa peau à chaque foutue syllabe. Raito vacillait délibérément entre la séduction et la domination, sans jamais se servir de l'une plus que l'autre, fait dont Beyond devint dangereusement conscient. 'Il utilise la séduction pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Heh, comme moi'.

Raito était pleinement conscient de la légère attraction que ressentait Beyond envers lui, et il l'exploitait à présent, tout comme l'aurait fait Beyond. Bien sûr, cela n'avait été qu'une suspicion troublante, quand il l'avait fait, puisque Kira refusait de répondre à une autre méthode que la haine et la rage, alors que Beyond laissait clairement voir qu'il était intrigué par le jeune adolescent. Et comme le bon petit génie qu'il était, Raito avait déduit ce qui le ferait réagir, comme le sourire provoquant sur ses lèvres et la dangereuse tension qui planait autour de lui. Chaque grincement dans sa voix lui donnait de plus en plus d'informations... résistant à l'envie de rire, il appuya sa tête contre la main de Raito et ronronna doucement, surveillant soigneusement la réaction de l'adolescent. Si Raito voulait savoir ce qui l'excitait, alors il allait avoir une grosse surprise. Dominer le partenaire était diablement excitant, oui, mais il avait d'autres plans pour le délicieux petit débauché étendu sur le sol. Ses plans initiaux, consistant à kidnapper L et à le torturer jusqu'à la mort, se réjouissant entre-temps des effusions de sang et des entrailles mutilées, n'avaient même plus d'importance. Toutes ses pensées à propos du détective avaient été rapidement oubliées, remplacées par d'autres bien plus fascinantes gravitant autour du garçon aux yeux brillants et aux cheveux auburn. Raito... était bien plus amusant que ne le serait jamais L, et il suscitait son attention... enfin, c'était le cas à présent. L ne s'était jamais soucié de lui, même quand ils avaient tous deux été à la Wammy's. Son esprit était tellement obnubilé par des pensées de justice, de traques de criminels, que cela donnait à Beyond l'envie de vomir. Bien sûr, il restait l'homme le plus intelligent au monde, mais le challenge que Beyond recherchait depuis si longtemps lui avait été soustrait. Drôle de se rendre compte d'à quel point ce n'était même pas un minimum déprimant.

« Et donc... Kira-kun pourrait voir la durée de vie de n'importe qui, » répéta-t-il, un grondement sourd roulant au fond de sa gorge. Les ongles égratignèrent son cuir chevelu lorsqu'il frotta son visage une nouvelle fois contre la paume de Raito, ses doigts fouillant les cheveux sauvages sans délicatesse, lui arrachant un grognement. « Y compris... »

« La tienne... » termina Raito, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. « Je pourrais te tuer en un clin d'œil. » Attirant Beyond plus près de lui, la langue de Raito darda hors de sa bouche pour aller glisser jusqu'à la ligne pâle de sa mâchoire, ses dents entaillant tout doucement la peau. « Je suppose que c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, mordillant gentiment le lobe entre ses canines. « Je n'ai l'intention ni d'obtenir les yeux, ni de te révéler comment je tue. »

Beyond lécha ses lèvres, un silence stupéfait comprimant sa poitrine. Il s'était attendu à de la persuasion, peut-être quelque harcèlement de la part du plus jeune, mais Kira l'avait laissé complètement perplexe, révélant crûment ses intentions – ou plutôt, son manque d'intention. Pas que quoi que ce soit semble avoir un effet sur les griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu. « -rien du tout ? »

Riant, Raito secoua la tête, « À un prix si élevé pour acquérir les yeux, il m'est beaucoup plus pratique de rester tel que je suis. » L'air autour d'eux chauffa, devint étouffant, et Beyond sentit une pression paresseuse contre son pantalon alors que l'adolescent suivait d'un doigt une ligne imaginaire sur son visage, décrivant ses cernes qu'il avait amplifiés avec du maquillage. « Évidemment, je ne vais pas révéler mes plans à toi, un parfait inconnu. » Il embrassa la joue de Beyond avec un sourire narquois. « Même si je considère que tu connais déjà mon nom, grâce à ces beaux yeux qui sont les tiens... »

« Kira-kun veut savoir mon nom. » Léchant la bouche de Raito, Beyond glissa sur le marbre et se pencha dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Derrière lui, il entendit que les danses et la musique n'avaient pas cessé, et il sourit, haussant un sourcil en regardant l'adolescent. « Eh bien, passons un marché, d'accord... ? » S'éloignant, il sourit à l'adolescent échevelé assis devant lui. Si le petit dieu voulait son nom, alors il pouvait l'avoir. Le temps qu'il se serve de ce savoir, Beyond aurait l'adolescent sous sa coupe, et Raito ne voudrait pas le tuer. « Je te donnerai mon nom... si Kira-kun me donne quelque chose en retour. »

Une ombre traversant son visage, Raito fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit, je ne te révélerai pas de quelle façon je tue les criminels. Si tu es aussi intelligent que tu as l'air d'être, alors essaie de trouver par toi-même. »

« Aww... et moi qui espérait tellement que Kira-kun me le dise. » Une moue moqueuse se forma sur son visage, et Beyond posa son menton dans la paume d'une de ses mains, toisant le jeune homme, et le déshabillant des yeux. « Non non, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus... _intéressant_ à l'esprit. »

« Intéressant... ? »

Silencieux, Raito passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il était clair qu'il analysait la situation, songeait Beyond, et cette pensée le fit sourire. 'Il essaie de deviner ce que je veux... mais sais-je moi-même ce dont il s'agit ?' Réfléchissant rapidement à cela, la réponse s'avéra péniblement évidente. 'Je le veux. Il doit être mien'. Son sourire s'intensifia et se fit malicieux, il se mit à genoux et se traîna vers le châtain, tendant une main pâle vers lui. « Je vais te donner mon nom, Kira-kun. »

« Et en échange... ? Que veux-tu ? » murmura Raito, jetant un coup d'œil sur la main, puis de nouveau sur lui. Beyond se pencha, ses doigts effleurèrent la poitrine de Raito, et le visage de l'adolescent vira au rose pâle, la réponse claire dans ses yeux.

« Je crois que Kira-kun sait déjà ce que je veux. » Beyond se lécha les lèvres, glissa sa main vers le bas, et grinça des dents en sentant l'étoffe soyeuse sous ses doigts. Un rougissement foncé saupoudra les joues de Raito alors que Beyond avait saisi le bas de sa chemise pour le soulever, révélant une partie de la peau tendue et dorée de son ventre. Salivant, Beyond traça d'un doigt blanc la courbe douce de la hanche de l'adolescent. «_ Toi_, Kira-kun. » Prenant une courte pause, Beyond savoura cette parcelle de peau, en faisant courir sa langue dessus, avant de grogner son offre. « Mon nom... contre ton corps. »

Et voilà. Les cartes étaient jetées; c'était à présent à Raito d'accepter ou non, ou lui tourner le dos et tout oublier de lui. Il avait proposé une affaire intéressante, non pas que ses intentions étaient suspectes, surtout en prenant en compte le fait qu'il molestait Raito en public, et seulement à quelques pas de la piste de danse. Il ne serait pas surpris si Raito doutait de ses motivations et refusait sa proposition, même s'il venait d'utiliser son nom pour l'appâter. 'Kira-kun est intelligent; il peut savoir qui je suis, grâce à quelques recherches'. Le sexe n'était pas vraiment une bonne offre non plus, puisqu'il était un parfait inconnu et, en toute honnêteté, un ennemi potentiel. 'Kira-kun n'a aucune raison de-'

« Marché conclu. »

Beyond retint sa respiration, un glapissement surpris s'échappant de ses lèvres. « … oh ? » S'éloignant du ventre, doux sous ses lèvres, il rejoua les mots dans sa tête, fixant le sourire arrogant qui lui était adressé. 'Kira-kun... est d'accord'. Son esprit fut rempli d'un tourbillon inextricable de pensées, toutes tournant autour du jeune aux cheveux auburn. Le gamin devait se moquer de lui. Il s'agissait d'un stratagème, c'était certain. Le côté manipulatoire était évident pour lui... Beyond fronça les sourcils en regardant le garçon de haut en bas, son regard rapidement surpris par celui de Raito. Tel était le problème cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Raito ne cherchait pas à cacher son impatience, ni son côté trompeur. Au contraire, il les rendait ouvertement évidents. « … Kira-kun est une créature très étrange. » Il pencha bizarrement la tête, rongeant inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce une insulte ou un compliment ? » Raito se pencha en avant, paumes au sol, ses lèvres se courbant méchamment. « Tu sais, tu devrais t'estimer heureux. Tu as rendu plutôt évident le fait d'à quel point tu me veux. » Son regard dériva vers le bas, glissant sur l'aine recouverte du jean de Beyond. « Et à présent, voilà que je m'offre à toi. Je m'attendais à un peu de reconnaissance, peut-être même à un merci. » Des doigts agiles s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Beyond, après que ses ongles eurent effleurés délicatement ses poignets. Tirant l'aîné sur pieds, Raito les attira dans l'ombre, ses cils se fermant sensuellement sur ses yeux alors qu'il pressait son dos contre le mur froid. « Ne me dis pas que tu te désistes, maintenant ? » Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Beyond, sifflant avec empressement dans son oreille. « Peut-être me suis-je trompé, mais j'avais la nette impression que je t'attirais. »

Son excitation comprimée par son jean, Beyond pivota et plaqua le châtain contre le mur, avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de l'adolescent. « Peut-être que je te manipule, Kira-kun. »

Se penchant, alors qu'ils faisaient presque la même taille, Beyond enfouit son visage dans le cou de Raito. « As-tu au moins considéré cette possibilité, mon délicieux petit meurtrier ? Peut-être, après avoir obtenu ce que je veux de toi, ai-je décidé de te tuer. »

Les yeux fixés sur lui, un sourcil couleur caramel s'arqua, et Raito laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. » Il laissa tomber ses bras, et caressa paresseusement de ses mains les hanches étroites de Beyond. En guise d'avertissement, Beyond grogna lorsque l'une d'elle dériva vers son aine, mais s'arrêta pour aller se poser sur sa poitrine, et les doigts bronzés frottèrent le tissu rugueux. « Mais tu n'as pas nié être attiré par moi. » Raito sourit, et enfonça ses ongles dans la poitrine. « Alors... » Baissant sa tête, une ombre noire comme l'encre s'allongea sur ses yeux et ses joues, et il jeta à l'homme un regard brûlant, son poing se resserrant sur sa chemise. « Pourquoi ne pas me montrer à quel point tu me désires... ? »

La poitrine de Beyond s'enflamma lorsqu'il entendit cela, et ses mains allèrent glisser le long de la courbe des jambes de Raito. Se penchant, il poussa un grognement contre les lèvres douces et mordilla la chair tendre, perçant les yeux rubis des siens. « Avec plaisir, _darling_. » Toutes ses pensées concernant la fête furent remplacées par leur rencontre, et l'affaire Kira et L lui-même disparurent, réduits à l'état de poussière alors que Beyond avait saisi le menton de Raito pour l'embrasser avec brutalité. Leurs bouches se mêlèrent négligemment, leurs langues luttant l'une contre l'autre avec empressement, et Beyond gémit à la sensation du sang s'écoulant sur son menton, dû à la coupure provoquée par des dents acérées. « Kira... » Il planta ses ongles dans la peau de Raito alors qu'il se retirait et lécha le liquide pourpre, l'appendice rose lapant avidement sa peau. Les yeux qui le couvaient prirent une teinte ardente, la langue humide se déplaça le long de sa mâchoire, et des canines lui laissèrent des picotements de douleur jusqu'à sa joue. « Kira-kun….est un petit coquin, » gronda doucement Beyond en saisissant une poignée de cheveux sépia pour tirer l'adolescent loin de lui. De la salive coulait de sa joue, mais il l'ignora, préférant le goût riche du sang sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Devant lui, restant étonnamment docile sous sa poigne, Raito lui offrit un méchant sourire et se lécha les lèvres, enlevant les dernières traces de sang.

« Kira-kun aime taquiner. » Beyond mordit rapidement la langue de l'adolescent lorsqu'il la sentit passer sur sa lèvre inférieure, puis entendit le cri étouffé du garçon. 'Il domine grâce au sexe. Complètement à l'inverse de Lawli'. Grinçant intérieurement au souvenir des gémissements de douleur et des yeux gris ternes du détective, beaucoup moins attirants, Beyond attira Raito près de lui et pressa une nouvelle fois sa bouche contre la sienne, la musique battant doucement en arrière plan. 'Face à face, l'assassin et le juge...' Beyond fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche douce de son ennemi, gémissant au goût âpre du café et des pommes qui l'accabla. 'Je pense... que Kira-kun et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun...'

« Ahh- _aghhh_... » Un gémissement profond bourdonna contre ses lèvres, Raito se pencha en arrière, contre la paroi froide, et de la sueur s'écoula pour former de fines lignes sur ses joues dépourvues d'imperfection. Ses gémissements sonnaient comme une musique, aux oreilles de Beyond, et chaque note pulsante l'approchait un peu plus de la folie.

« Kira-kun... » S'éloignant légèrement, il inclina le visage de Raito et l'embrassa avec fougue, alors que les doigts bronzés étaient posés au-dessus de sa taille. « … me veux-tu ? »

La tête de Raito se balançait faiblement, mais son regard vif brûlait comme jamais, et il réussit à acquiescer doucement. « Cela devrait être évident. » Lui adressant un sourire cruel, Raito se pencha sur lui, et les bras de Beyond vinrent naturellement enlacer le mince garçon, ses ongles ratissant avec possessivité la courbe parfaite de la colonne vertébrale du garçon. Raito gémit, et le plaisir troubla ses traits alors que Beyond embrassait son cou, écartant le col de sa chemise. « Mmm- » Grognant de satisfaction, Raito secoua la tête et Beyond sourit contre son épaule, mettant un point d'honneur à écorcher la peau veloutée de ses dents, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, son avachissement entièrement disparu.

« Du genre bruyant, hmm ? » Beyond ne donna pas à l'adolescent le temps de répondre; repoussant Raito, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, et fit claquer sa langue, pensif. « Il serait vraiment dommage d'avoir à étouffer ces jolis bruits. Peut-être que Kira-kun et moi-même devrions... changer d'endroit... ? »

Changer d'endroit; une vague façon de demander 'veux-tu partir avec moi ?' Beyond baissa la tête, ses mèches tombant paresseusement devant ses yeux, et il entendit le châtain se déplacer derrière lui lorsqu'il se détourna. « Si Kira-kun veut partir avec moi, il est plus que bienvenu. Je me sentirai... honoré, d'être accompagné par une telle créature fascinante. » Jetant un regard à Raito par-dessus son épaule il haussa un sourcil avec un regard effronté, et tendit la main. Raito ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes douloureusement déchirantes, son méchant regard admirant la scène avec un contrôle difficile, et Beyond faillit grogner son excitation lorsque des doigts bronzés glissèrent contre sa paume et encerclèrent les siens. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée alors qu'il se mit en marche entre les piliers, tirant l'adolescent derrière lui. Les piliers décoratifs de l'hôtel, regroupés autour de la salle de bal, leur permirent d'éviter les regards curieux, car il aurait certainement paru étrange qu'une telle paire soit ensemble. Toujours est-il que... 'C'est dangereux... Lawli a des yeux partout, ici'. Beyond repéra plusieurs caméras de sécurité dans sa vision périphérique, et marmonna des jurons dans sa barbe. Il avait eu l'intention de manipuler les caméras, même dans son plan initial, et était allé jusqu'à payer grassement les gardes de sécurité qui les observaient, pour qu'ils ne tiennent compte de rien... d'inhabituel, qui pourrait se produire durant la soirée. Serrant fermement la main de Raito dans la sienne, Beyond mordait ses lèvres, et lécha avidement le sang cuivré qui teintait ses dents. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas obligés de marcher trop longtemps; il avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel au bout de la rue. Pas vraiment sage, compte tenu de la proximité, mais la vie serait profondément _ennuyeuse_ sans quelques facteurs chaotiques pour la rendre intéressante.

Beyond s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et un corps chaud lui rentra dedans lorsqu'il se retourna. « Kira-kun, seras-tu en mesure d'élaborer un plan en vue d'expliquer tout ça à Lawli ? » Saisissant ses épaules, Beyond se pencha et vit les rouages se tordre dans cet esprit de génie. Bien sûr qu'il le pourrait; Kira avait probablement déjà cinq scénarios prévus au cas où, et chacun d'eux devaient très certainement être plausibles.

« Ne me sous-estime pas », répondit timidement Raito, balayant une poussière imaginaire de son bras. « Je suis un adolescent en bonne santé, qui aime passer du temps avec ses amis. Je suis sûr que L comprendra que j'ai besoin de me soulager de ces désirs gênants. Sinon, comment puis-je bénéficier de toute ma concentration pour attraper Kira ? » L'arrogance luisait dans ses yeux, et il sourit à Beyond. « Misa va le retarder le plus longtemps possible, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'énerve et se décide à le laisser. Je lui ai déjà dit que j'avais à m'occuper de quelque chose de prioritaire, et mes parents sont parfaitement conscients que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit. Tout se déroule comme prévu. »

C'était curieux, Beyond avait l'étrange intuition qu'il entendrait ça de nouveau. « Un si vilain garçon. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être à ce point sournois, Kira-kun. » Heh. C'était un foutu mensonge. Il connaissait trop bien l'esprit astucieux qui se reflétait dans ces yeux tachés de sang; c'était comme sa propre réflexion. Mais Raito avait mis en cage son propre esprit il y avait très longtemps, et avec lui la férocité que Beyond pouvait sentir sommeiller sous la jolie apparence du garçon. Il s'en était douté, avec chaque morsure possessive des dents de Raito, et à présent, il pouvait voir comme un feu brûlant dans les veines du jeune homme. Cette rage et cette émotion étaient, en partie, ce qui attirait Beyond chez lui.

« Vraiment ? » Son expression devint incrédule, et Raito lui fit signe de se reculer au moment où Beyond esquissa un geste. « Eh bien... » Il se tourna vers le mur, et étudia le marbre avec une aisance nonchalante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » La voix de Beyond se modifia légèrement, et un ronronnement d'avertissement lui donna un sombre écho. Raito se contenta de ricaner et, écartant le pan d'un rideau de velours, plaça sa paume contre un morceau de tuile en marbre; avec un léger 'clic', celui-ci s'ouvrit, révélant un trou noir au milieu du marbre. « ... » En se penchant sur un genou, Beyond regarda à l'intérieur. « Ohoh. Kira-kun a quelques atouts dans sa manche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Raito haussa les épaules, mais l'ombre d'un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. « Je suis venu à cette fête préparé. Un tel hôtel d'une telle importance se doit d'avoir des issues secrètes en cas d'urgence, surtout un si ancien que celui-là. J'ai simplement fait quelques recherches et demandé autour de moi, pour découvrir qu'il en existait un ici. »

« Demander autour de toi, hein... ? » Levant les yeux sur le châtain, Beyond se pencha un peu plus pour regarder dans l'abîme noir, et ses yeux de Shinigami s'ajustèrent rapidement. C'était un long couloir, et même s'il était loin, il pouvait voir des virages, des tournants, et quelques marches éparpillées dans le hall parsemé de toiles d'araignée. « Kira-kun a probablement utilisé son joli minois afin d'influencer quelques personnes. Avec ton apparence, je parie que personne ne s'est demandé pourquoi tu posais une question aussi bizarre, hum ? » Il eut un petit rire, et se glissa dans l'obscurité. Raito le suivit, baissant la tête pour se glisser dans le passage.

« Bien sûr que non. Nul ne conteste jamais ce qui paraît normal. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et ils furent plongés dans l'obscurité, mais très vite, de pâles lumières s'éclairèrent sur les murs. « Bien, la lumière marche. » Le dépassant, Raito posa une main sur le bras de Beyond, ses yeux obscurcis par le faible éclairage. « Les plans de construction indiquent que le passage traverse tout l'hôtel. Nous devrions relativement bien trouver notre chemin. »

Beyond rit. « C'est une de tes habitudes, de chercher tous les passages secrets se trouvant dans les bâtiments que tu visites ? » Se déplaçant derrière lui, son sourire se fit espiègle, et il fit courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Raito. « Ou peut-être que Kira-kun souhaitait qu'une telle chose se produise », siffla-t-il, prenant du plaisir à voir la chair de poule se former sur les doux contours du cou. « Quel petit dieu pervers tu es... »

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas de tels intérêts. » Un regard froid lui fut jeté et Raito partit en bas en direction du couloir. « Je crois juste qu'il faut être préparé. »

« Je suis sûr que c'était le cas. » Beyond ronronna agréablement, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire à la vue de la couleur pêche qui se propagea sur ses pommettes de Raito. Il l'embarrassait ! Cette seule pensée diffusa une chaleur dans son ventre. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Kira-kun ne s'était pas attendu à ce que notre actuelle situation ait lieu. » Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, tout en admirant la courbe lisse du cou de Raito, Beyond sentit le métal lisse sous ses doigts, et sa main se referma autour de l'objet. « … alors, Kira-kun. » Raito lui jeta un coup d'œil, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsque Beyond lui agrippa le bras.

« Qu- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna-t-il avec méfiance. « Lâche-moi. »

L'ignorant, l'aîné se pressa lui-même contre le dos de Raito et fit glisser une main sur sa poitrine musclée. Avec une poussée sur ses hanches, Raito bascula en avant, et ses bras se tendirent pour empêcher son corps de s'écraser contre le mur froid. « Kira-kun, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » Beyond caressa d'un doigt la courbe de son épaule, et il souffla contre l'oreille de Raito. « Ça ne peut pas juste être pour le sexe, mais je peux te promettre, petit dieu... » Il ronronna doucement. « … Sur ce sujet, tu ne trouveras rien à redire. » Ses hanches se pressèrent contre le dos courbé, et les grognements de Beyond gagnèrent de la profondeur. « Alors, éclaire-moi si tu le peux. Pourquoi est-ce que le Dieu auto-proclamé du nouveau monde s'associerait à un serial killer ? »

L'horreur se répandit sur les traits de Raito, et la fureur la suivit bien vite. « … S- serial killer ? »

Oh oui, Raito n'avait aucune idée de ses activités de meurtrier . Ce n'était pas comme si la si tristement célèbre affaire de Los Angeles l'était au Japon, et il était bien plus probable que Kira ait commencé à éliminer des criminels proches de chez lui que ceux habitant à l'autre bout du monde. Beyond gloussa de joie, serra le couteau dans sa poche, et laissa la lame s'enfoncer lentement dans sa paume. « Chut chut. Kira-kun se doit d'être conscient de ce genre de choses ! Après tout, un dieu ne doit-il pas avoir une sorte de sixième sens pour l'avertir qu'un effrayant criminel approche ? » Le sang suintant de sa main blessée, il attrapa Raito par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, riant à la vue du jeu d'émotions qui se déchaînaient sur ses traits. « Un criminel, Kira-kun, qui a la capacité de faire tomber les petits dieux de leur piédestal. » Il sourit, moqueur, et se pencha, pressant sans ménagement ses lèvres contre la bouche du garçon dans un baiser étouffant.

Raito glapit une réponse, et le bruit d'ongles grattant contre le marbre résonna dans le couloir. « Ughh, non- ! Lâche-moi ! » Des dents écorchèrent sa lèvre, et du sang, chaud, coula sur le menton de Beyond. Frémissant de douleur, il poussa brusquement ses hanches en avant, et rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un grognement, alors que la pression tourmentait délicieusement son érection.

« Non, je ne pense pas que je vais le faire. Kira-kun s'est offert à moi, et je ne suis pas sur le point de revenir sur ça, alors que je suis _si_ près d'obtenir ce que je veux. » Embrassant le cou de Raito, Beyond tira sur le devant de sa chemise, et les boutons polis glissèrent fâcheusement entre ses doigts. « Mais c'était plutôt cruel de ma part de te cacher un détail aussi important. Je suppose que je pourrais être gentil, et me présenter à toi maintenant, puisque Kira-kun semble prêt à subir le même sort que l'ensemble de ses pauvres victimes. » Ouvrant brutalement les boutons de sa chemise, il enduisit de sa paume sanglante les surfaces planes de la peau de l'estomac de Raito. « Je suis Beyond Birthday, mais tu peux m'appeler Beyond. Adresse-toi à moi de n'importe quelle autre façon, et je trancherai la jolie gorge qui est la tienne sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. »

Raito frissonna dans ses bras, et le choc et la colère colorèrent son visage. « C'est ton vrai nom ? » grogna-t-il doucement, la fureur dans ses yeux faisant suinter une lueur rouge, semblable à du sang, sur ses joues. Beyond se figea, admirant ce qu'il voyait avec un ronronnement, avant de lui lancer un sourire cruel.

« Kira-kun aura juste à le découvrir par lui-même. » Retirant sa main, jusque là glissée sous la chemise de l'adolescent, Beyond claqua la tête de Raito contre le mur, et la lame du couteau vint se poser contre sa gorge en une fraction de seconde. « En tout cas, si je ne te tue pas d'abord. » La pointe du couteau glissa le long de sa peau, suivant délicatement les veines, sous le rire de Beyond. « Mieux vaut mourir que pourrir en prison, » ricana-t-il, plaquant un peu plus Raito contre le mur.

« … tu ne me tueras pas. » La voix calme de Raito le stoppa, des gouttelettes de sang s'unissant autour de la lame qui glissait paresseusement le long de sa gorge. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Raito leva sa main et agrippa le poignet de Beyond, ses yeux se plissant pensivement. « Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Oh ? Kira-kun suppose un peu trop... » Beyond n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de se retourner, dos contre le mur, et de passer un bras mince autour de son cou. Des doigts bronzés s'enfouirent sans douceur dans la chevelure indisciplinée, tirèrent les mèches noires, et il le laissa faire, la lame glissant du cou de Raito jusqu'à aller se ranger dans sa poche.

Aussi étrange que cela pouvait sembler, peut-être n'était-ce pas sans raison que Kira avait prétendu nier ses menaces. Bien que la possibilité de tuer le garçon aux cheveux châtain soit encore élevée, celle-ci chutait drastiquement, au fur et à mesure que les secondes pendant lesquelles Beyond observait les magnifiques iris pourpres passaient. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à tuer Raito Yagami. Plus aucun, si jamais il le faisait vraiment. Non seulement la présence de Raito l'enivrait, mais il le _subjuguait_ également. Il était attiré par lui, par ce salaud aussi manipulateur qu'il l'était, et avait la sombre envie de le posséder. Cette peau dorée lui revenait de droit, pour la marquer, la goûter, et même la couper s'il le jugeait nécessaire. Comment, il ne le savait pas, pas plus que ça ne lui importait réellement, mais Beyond pouvait sentir les fils du destin le relier à l'adolescent. Ils étaient fins, légers, mais leur potentiel était illimité. Raito... Kira... une seule identité, née à l'époque où les assassins et l'injustice se déchaînaient, avait été touché par la même main qui avait doté/fait don/béni et maudit Beyond avec les yeux de Shinigami. « Kira-kun. » Il baissa les yeux sur le beau garçon coincé entre le mur et lui; ils étaient pareil. « J'ai une autre question. »

Raito sembla prêt à le questionner, mais se retint, et lui adressa à la place un petit sourire rusé, plus timide qu'autre chose. Souriant au masque subtil de maîtrise de soi qu'il lui offrait, Beyond leva sa main ensanglantée et agita deux doigts. « Deux meurtriers se rencontrent face à face. L'un d'eux est obsédé par la justice, l'autre... eh bien, disons simplement que l'autre a des intentions plus sanglantes. » Il ricana, tout en admirant la cruelle façon qu'avait Raito de le regarder fixement. « Que devrais faire le premier petit meurtrier ? Fuir... ? » Agrippant son visage, Beyond étala sur la peau de Raito le liquide écarlate, des traces de doigt sanglantes tâchant le tableau qu'il peignait sur le visage de l'adolescent. « Ou peut-être... » Sa voix se fit traînante et séduisante, et il embrassa et lécha le cou de Raito, riant intérieurement alors que des ongles peu tranchants grattèrent le mur poussiéreux derrière eux. « Peut-être, Kira-kun. Oops, désolé. » Beyond gloussa méchamment. « Peut-être que le meurtrier numéro un veut ce que le meurtrier numéro deux lui offre, malgré leurs différences. » Soudain, une expression sérieuse fit disparaître la lueur taquine, au fond de ses yeux, et Beyond s'appuya contre Raito, sa bouche, une nouvelle fois, à quelques centimètres de celle de l'adolescent. « Peux-tu mettre nos différences de côté, pour l'instant, Kira-kun ? Peux-tu oublier qui tu es, qui je suis... ? » Sa bouche se rapprochait de plus en plus, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'inquiétude, la curiosité, et enfin, l'excitation. « Montre-moi tes vraies couleurs, Kira-kun », murmura Beyond contre ses lèvres, l'air chaud les rendant moites de sueur. « Donne-moi ce que je veux. Un marché est un marché. Je t'ai donné mon nom, après tout, ainsi, tu pourras facilement me tuer plus tard. »

« Si tu ne me tues pas d'abord », fit remarquer Raito, et une langue chaude traça le contour des lèvres de Beyond. C'était là le consentement dont avait besoin Beyond. Tenant serrés entre son poing les cheveux de Raito, et saisissant sa taille, l'aîné sourit.

« Un combat, donc. »

« Le gagnant prend tout », termina l'adolescent, attirant à nouveau Beyond pour un autre baiser. Alors que leurs lèvres s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre, Beyond tira sur les cheveux châtains, et Raito s'écarta sous la douleur.

« Je me réjouis de la victoire, Kira-kun, » siffla-t-il, du miel empoisonné glissant sur sa langue, et il se jeta sur l'adolescent. Ils heurtèrent leur mur avec force; des ecchymoses allaient très probablement se former sur le dos de Raito, mais Beyond ne s'en inquiéta pas, le pressa plus fort contre le marbre, violant la bouche chaude de l'adolescent. Des gémissements de plaisir s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres; il enroula sa langue autour de celle de l'autre, plus petite, quoique glorieusement souple, et referma ses dents sur la peau sensible, du sang suintant des blessures. Beyond la suçota avidement, testant la saveur de Raito. Celui-ci répondit avec ardeur à son baiser, faisant courir sa propre langue sur les lèvres de Beyond, la glissant dans sa bouche, alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous la chemise blanche et qu'il admirait la peau pâle. « Mmm... » Beyond ronronna sous la caresse, et sa bouche se déplaça vers le cou déjà rougi, pour finir sur son épaule vêtue de velours.

« Ahh. » Les ongles de Raito s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, alors que des dents acérées percèrent sa peau; ses yeux sombres s'éclaircirent et se plissèrent à la vue des gouttes rouges, coulant sur sa poitrine en de minces filets, pour finir par être lapées par la langue de Beyond. « Putain- » Il s'appuya contre le mur, et ses yeux se fermèrent d'extase.

Beyond était conscient de chaque souffle, chaque gémissement. Son regard ne quitta pas le visage du châtain lorsqu'il se pencha, savoura le liquide qu'il avait fait couler grâce à ses dents, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, s'élargissant proportionnellement aux cris que laissait échapper Raito. En y pensant, il venait de prendre ce qui était sûrement une créature masquée et sauvage pour la faire revenir à ses plus bas instincts, ceux qu'elle avait si longtemps niés. Beyond savait que Raito ne s'était jamais permis de si sombres expressions, sauvages et coupables, préférant à la place les garder sous clé, et ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il prit un téton rosi entre ses dents, pour le mordiller doucement. Il briserait ce masque qu'avait créé Raito, afin de le forcer à révéler le monstre qu'il cachait dessous. « Donne-moi plus, Kira-kun. » Il mordilla le bourgeon, et ses dents étincelèrent dangereusement sous l'éclairage. « Je veux t'entendre crier. »

Haletant, Raito baissa la tête, et par-dessous la frange du garçon, Beyond put voir ses yeux scintiller d'un rouge vif. « Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, alors », le défia l'adolescent, ses bras s'enroulant avec possessivité autour de la taille de Beyond, repoussant sa chemise.

« Je vais faire plus que ça. » Beyond attrapa d'une main les poignets de Raito et les repoussa d'un côté, un large sourire au visage. Saisissant le tissu taché de sa chemise, il l'arracha, dévoilant sa peau d'ivoire, à la fois impeccable et parsemée de fines cicatrices. Raito les observa, mais Beyond ne s'en soucia pas; c'était même mieux : qu'il voit ses imperfections lui montrait l'erreur qu'il avait commise et ce que l'arrogance de L lui avait coûtée. « Kira-kun semble stupéfait », murmura-t-il évasiment, et il frissonna en sentant des doigts souples effleurer légèrement son torse, hésitant au-dessus de chaque cicatrice sur lesquelles ils passaient.

« Ces cicatrices- » Pinçant les lèvres, Raito fronça les sourcils, et la peau chaude entra en contact avec la sienne, faisant grogner Beyond d'excitation. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Les doigts s'enhardirent et parcoururent tranquillement la longueur des cicatrices, et le visage de Raito se durcit. « C'est à cause de lui, n'est-ce- »

Beyond mordit le téton qu'il avait précédemment embrassé, interrompant la question de Raito alors que celui-ci s'arquait, et que ses mains tentaient d'agripper le mur pour le soutenir. « Kira-kun, concentre toi sur notre situation actuelle. » Beyond claqua la langue, observa le regard chaud de l'adolescent, et ricana. « J'aimerais que tu aies la tête uniquement pleine de pensées me concernant, de préférence. » Sa bouche se referma sur le petit bourgeon, qu'il suçota avec force, et ses canines grattèrent l'extrémité. Raito gémit, une de ses mains plongea dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et tentèrent par réflexe de le repousser, mais Beyond était beaucoup plus fort que l'adolescent dont il savourait la peau chaude. Il retira avec facilité la main de ses cheveux et l'épingla au-dessus de la tête de Raito, souriant narquoisement contre sa peau.

« Saloperie d'imbécile, » grommela Raito, et Beyond gloussa joyeusement, ses propres doigts se courbant tels des griffes au-dessus du torse doré.

« Allons, Kira-kun, tu me déçois. J'espérais un peu plus de créativité de ta part, petit dieu. »

La paupière gauche de Raito se crispa à l'entente du surnom moqueur, mais son sourire resta figé sur son visage, s'étirant même un peu plus. « Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir. » D'un geste souple qui aurait pu rivaliser et provoquer la jalousie de n'importe quel gymnaste, il plaça ses mains contre le mur et propulsa ses jambes en avant, frappant du talon de ses chaussures Beyond, au niveau de la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, Beyond bascula en arrière, et porta une main sur son torse douloureux.

« Qu- » La douleur traversait son corps, les légers tiraillements d'un bleu qui se formait se faisant sentir dans sa peau, et Beyond leva lentement les yeux de sa poitrine vers le châtain qui se tenait fièrement devant lui.

« Eh bien, tu semblais contrarié par mon manque de créativité, alors j'ai décidé de faire un peu bouger les choses », offrit Raito en guise d'explication, balançant ses hanches dans un rythme provocateur alors qu'il s'avançait vers Beyond et grimpait au-dessus de lui. Ses longues jambes entourèrent les hanches de Beyond, se resserrant doucement autour d'elles, et Beyond pensa vaguement à quel point il serait facile de le débarrasser de son pantalon pour le pénétrer directement ensuite. « Et puis... » Ses mains se posant de chaque côté de la tête de Beyond, Raito se pencha et passa timidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les effleurant simplement d'un coup rapide. « Nous en avons fait un défi. »

Oh, Raito le provoquait... Beyond grommela malédictions sur malédictions dans sa barbe, si venimeuses qu'un charmeur de serpents se serait évanoui. Il était impatient de punir le gosse pour avoir réalisé une telle acrobatie, peu importe à quel point cela était excitant, et pourtant... Beyond laissa retomber sa main. Peut-être qu'une punition n'était pas ce dont son petit dieu avait besoin; le ramener à la réalité suffirait. « Kira-kun semble aimer la violence. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lécha ses lèvres, prenant soin de présenter une expression indifférente, alors que le châtain, au-dessus de lui, devenait suspicieux. « Et quel tempérament ! Difficile de croire que tu avais dix-sept ans lorsque tu as commencé à tuer des gens. » Et égalité; le sourire triomphant de Raito s'affaissa, et dans la fureur de son regard se mêla quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de la tristesse. Beyond sourit, et fit glisser ses mains le long des cuisses de Raito. « Tu crois que je ne vois pas la soif de sang, dans tes yeux... » Il les fit remonter un peu plus haut, et ses pouces dessinèrent des formes érotique entre ses jambes.

« Kira-kun peut le cacher au reste du monde, mais je vois au-delà de la façade innocente derrière laquelle tu te caches. Sous ta peau, tu es un monstre autant que je le suis. »

« Je ne suis pas comme- »

Saisissant les hanches de l'adolescent, Beyond propulsa les siennes en l'air, et leurs entrejambes se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Raito rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Beyond en profita pour ouvrir le pantalon du châtain et de son autre main, faire glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules et de ses bras fins. « Oh, mais tu l'es, Kira-kun, _darling_ ! Et je pense que tu le sais, au fond de toi. » La chair veloutée brillait comme de l'or sous la lumière pâle, miroitait doucement, et Beyond eut envie de la tâcher... aussi le fit-il. Beyond érafla la peau de ses ongles, comme un avertissement, avant d'aller écorcher la poitrine de Raito, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage à la vue des marques sanglantes qu'il provoqua. « Le rouge semble bien aller à Kira-kun », ricana-t-il, et le garçon sortit de son cocon de plaisir pour, avec stupeur, baisser les yeux sur les cinq lignes qui ruisselaient de rouge sur sa poitrine.

« ... » Pendant un instant, son regard s'emplit de fureur, mais la colère sembla soudain s'amoindrir, et un petit sourire retroussa ses lèvres. « C'est plutôt possessif, me marquer de cette façon. » Raito caressa sa joue, et Beyond frissonna d'anticipation.

« Te plaindrais-tu ? » Il enroula sa main autour du cou de Raito et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent, barbouillant, par la même occasion, son propre torse de sang. Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la taille de Beyond, avec une étonnante force, et le firent sourire contre la peau de l'adolescent, avant qu'il ne colle sa bouche contre la courbe de l'épaule du garçon, pour la suçoter fébrilement. « Tu es fort, Kira-kun. Chose surprenante, compte tenu de ta... ahh... petite stature. » Lorsque les yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui, froids et pourtant comme flamboyants, Beyond mordit la peau, et la colère de Raito se dissipa dans un profond soupir. C'était amusant, cette faculté qu'il avait de pouvoir tirer ces sons de l'arrogant adolescent, mais ces jolis petits bruits ne suffisaient pas à satisfaire son désir. Pas assez.

Veillant à garder le regard fixé sur le visage crispé de plaisir, au-dessus de lui, Beyond abaissa son bassin et siffla lorsque leurs aines se touchèrent, son érection rencontrant un renflement tout aussi important dans le pantalon noir. « Kira-kun... est excité. » Beyond prit son entrejambe en coupe, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire sadique. « Tu prends ton pied avec des meurtriers, pas vrai ? »

Il eut un silence, avant qu'un rire essoufflé retentisse au-dessus de lui. « Pas tout à fait. » Une paume couleur miel attrapa son poignet, et des doigts l'encerclèrent comme des menottes. L'excitation de Beyond fut poussée à sa limite lorsque Raito lui accorda un regard honteux.

« Oh ? Élabore. » Beyond passa une main dans son dos, traçant des doigts la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Le châtain se pencha sous la caresse; un ronronnement de satisfaction s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il commença à embrasser le cou de Beyond, faisant rapidement son chemin jusqu'au torse pâle. « Ahh- » Beyond s'arquait sur le plancher, à mesure que la bouche de Raito s'approchait de la ceinture de son jean, et son expression se fit meurtrière, même s'il était submergé de plaisir, lorsque Raito s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la cible sur laquelle Beyond aurait voulu que le gamin se concentre. « Petit allumeur. » Il glissa une main dans la chevelure satinée et attrapa quelques mèches acajou, éloignant la bouche brûlante de sa peau. « Tu penses que je vais te laisser me tourmenter, Kira-kun ? »

Indifférent à sa chevelure douloureusement malmenée, Raito se pencha en avant et déposa de petits baisers sur le pâle contour de la hanche de Beyond, éraflant cruellement ses dents sur la peau. «_ Hai_. » Mordillant légèrement la peau avant de s'écarter pour l'observer yeux dans les yeux, Raito ricana. « Bien sûr que tu vas me laisser te tourmenter. Tu es allé trop loin pour protester maintenant... » Il arqua un sourcil et pressa son genou contre l'érection vêtue de Beyond, la frottant doucement. « Je ne pense pas non plus que tu le veuilles. Je sais me montrer très persuasif, après tout. »

Eh bien... Beyond sentit des vagues de plaisir le parcourir à l'entente de cette voix tentatrice, et frissonnant, il ferma les yeux. Le châtain avait... très vite cerné ce qui l'excitait. 'Lawli n'aurait _jamais_ agi ainsi. Raito... c'est un putain d'allumeur'.

Et il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il ne le soit pas.

Toutefois, cela n'excusait pas les actions du gamin. Beyond rouvrit les yeux, se délectant de la magnifique créature positionnée à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, et un sentiment d'impatience l'étreignit soudain. Raito était intelligent, il comprendrait probablement son plan en quelques minutes. Beyond sourit, sans nulle intention de l'arrêter. « Si Kira-kun souhaite tant faire ses preuves, alors je serai heureux de rester étendu ici et de lui permettre de faire ce qu'il veut. » Croisant les bras derrière sa tête, Beyond leva un sourcil d'impatience et son regard resta fixé sur l'adolescent aux lèvres ensanglantées. Si les choses se déroulaient comme il le souhaitait, il aurait l'occasion de sentir un peu plus ces lèvres, et montrer au petit dieu pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin de Beyond Birthday. « Eh bien », grogna-t-il d'impatience alors que l'adolescent s'était immobilisé, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la hanche de Beyond. « Si Kira-kun ne voit aucun intérêt à faire ceci, alors qu'il descende que je le lui montre... » Un grand sourire dévoila ses dents blanches. « … La _bonne_ façon de le faire. »

« Tu ne feras rien de tel. » Lui adressant un regard mauvais, Raito déboutonna son jean baggy, prit son temps en faisant une courte halte, et baissa le pantalon. Beyond ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. « … Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu te balades comme ça ? » grommela Raito, se concentrant sur la large protubérance en érection, entre les cuisses de Beyond.

« Kira-kun devrait essayer. C'est beaucoup plus confortable. » Beyond ricana, bougeant paresseusement ses hanches. Raito suivit le mouvement, grogna dans sa barbe en regardant le membre devant lui, avant de se lécher anxieusement les lèvres. « Tu as l'air un peu... nerveux, Kira-kun. » Décroisant ses bras, Beyond fit glisser une main le long de la jambe de l'adolescent dans une tentative moqueuse de réconfort. « Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le silence amer qui suivit fut la réponse dont avait besoin Beyond. 'Kira-kun est vierge'. Il sourit à cette pensée. 'Je suis le premier pour Kira-kun'. Ce qui signifiait que Lawli n'avait pas encore planté ses crocs dans l'adolescent. Cette chair dorée était sienne, sienne à tâcher et mutiler, et cette pensée diffusa une agréable sensation en lui. « Je suis honoré », fredonna-t-il joyeusement, effleurant de ses doigts la peau tendre de l'arrière du genou de Raito, à travers le vêtement. Celui-ci frissonna, ses yeux se mirent à briller, et lentement, il leva une main et le toucha. Ses doigts étaient comme de la soie sur la peau fiévreuse, ils devinrent plus audacieux et l'enfermèrent dans leur chaleur, le serrant doucement. « Ahhh... » Beyond agrippa la hanche du châtain et gémit au contact intime. Pour une personne vierge, Raito savait parfaitement de quelle façon s'y prendre.

« ... » Raito le regarda alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main de haut en bas, le membre dans sa main devenant de plus en plus rigide, et lui faisant échapper un soupir faible. « Oh- »

Beyond l'attira à lui en empoignant ses cheveux, l'embrassa avec force, et la main de Raito se serra par réflexe autour de lui. Mais il approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du garçon; le corps de Raito se relâcha, et il s'allongea sur lui, sa prise se transformant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un léger toucher sur son membre. « Kira-kun... » Tirant sa tête en arrière, Beyond lui sourit, joua avec quelques mèches sépia, et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Raito. « Puisque tu ne connais pas grand chose aux moyens d'arriver au plaisir, permet-moi d'être ton professeur. » Tendant une main entre ses jambes, Beyond attrapa celle de Raito pour l'éloigner de sa verge, et embrassa les doigts fins. La peau de Raito avait un goût délicieux, presque semblable à son odeur, et Beyond suça le majeur de l'adolescent, bien conscient de l'érection pressée contre sa cuisse.

« Ahh- mon professeur- ? » Frissonna, les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites et la tête rejetée en arrière, Raito se mordit les lèvres et étouffa un gémissement. « Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas pour ton propre plaisir ? »

'Petit malin'. Mordant le doigt, Beyond rit. Quelle meilleure façon de corrompre l'adolescent que de l'introduire dans le monde qu'il n'avait effleuré que du bout de ses griffes ? « Peut-être. » Sans avertissement, il repoussa l'adolescent et le plaqua au sol. « J'imagine que tu as juste à le découvrir. » Les joues de Raito se colorèrent d'un rouge profond. Cependant, même rougissant, la lueur vengeresse ne quitta pas ses yeux, et Beyond pouvait sentir le sadisme s'amplifier dans son esprit. « Quel dommage », murmura-t-il, et Raito lui jeta un regard étrange. Avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner, Beyond posa un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon et lui sourit. « Tes victimes, Kira-kun. Elles n'ont jamais eu l'honneur de voir cette partie de toi. »

« Et de quelle partie parles-tu ? » répliqua Raito. Beyond ricana et traça d'un doigt le contour des lèvres, heureux de voir le regard sensuel qu'il reçut en retour.

« Quoi, ce n'est pas évident ? » Joueur, il s'assit à califourchon sur Raito, se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres de distance, et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'affaissa, alors qu'un léger grondement, tenant plus du ronronnement, sortit de sa gorge. « Kira-kun peut ne pas le voir, mais il est assez... sadique. »

« Je ne suis pas- »

Beyond le foudroya du regard, et à sa grande surprise, l'adolescent intimidé referma la bouche. « Oh, si tu l'es. Tu l'es vraiment, Kira-kun ! » Glissant un doigt le long de la clavicule du l'adolescent, Beyond enfonça son ongle dans la partie inférieure de sa gorge. « Tu essaies de le cacher sous ton masque de joli garçon, mais je vois clair en toi, Kira-kun. Et je pense que Lawli aussi. » Un sourire sauvage aux lèvres, il s'étira contre le garçon, et frotta son entrejambe contre la sienne, leurs hanches s'imbriquant parfaitement. « Un monstre se cache derrière tes yeux. Il se nourrit de ta colère, de ton _plaisir _», siffla-t-il, traçant la courbe sinueuse de son dos. Raito se débattit pour le repousser, ses poings heurtèrent la tête et les épaules de Beyond, et celui-ci le laissa faire avec un sourire. « Kira-kun laisse le monstre sortir... » Enfonçant un doigt ensanglanté dans la peau bronzée de la poitrine, et la barbouillant d'un rouge écarlate, il embrassa l'épaule de Raito, frottant leurs aines l'une contre l'autre, encore et encore. « Mmm... »

Beyond releva brusquement les hanches de l'adolescent, et ses ongles effleurèrent le tissu mince du pantalon de Raito.

« ... » Les yeux bridés de Raito, d'un rouge lumineux, s'éclaircissaient à chaque caresse que lui prodiguait la main de Beyond, et son pantalon fut lentement descendu le long de ses hanches étroites. « Tu t'amuses bien ? » grogna-t-il.

Relevant les yeux de sa tâche, Beyond le fixa. « Pas toi ? » Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent à la vue des cuisses dorées de Raito; un sifflement sorti de sa bouche, déformée en un rictus moqueur, et les ongles de Beyond égratignèrent les longues jambes, les marquant de nettes lignes rosées. Raito gémit de douleur, lui jeta un regard enflammé et lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule.

« Prend garde à toi », gronda-t-il. « Marché ou pas, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu continues cette... cette brutalité ! »

Beyond entendit la menace; le ton de Raito était sérieux, et pourtant, il éclata de rire. « Tu... tu me menaces ? » Son rire s'amplifia, les larmes picotèrent ses yeux, et sa voix partit dans les aigus. « Oh, Kira-kun, comme c'est amusant ! » Beyond se redressa sur les hanches de l'adolescent, et les épaules secouées par ses ricanements, il enroula ses bras autour de lui. « Petit dieu, tu penses vraiment que je vais te prendre au sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que je le pense », le coupa Raito, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix rauque. « Et je te remercierai de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Petit dieu ? » Beyond se lécha les lèvres. « Mais Kira-kun, ça te va bien ! » Saisissant un genou bronzé, il souleva la jambe de Raito et la maintint en l'air, écartant érotiquement ses cuisses minces. Si Raito avait noté la position embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'en montra rien. « De toute façon... » Avec un grognement, Beyond retira le peu de vêtements qu'il restait au garçon, le laissant seulement en boxer, avant de commencer à retirer ses propres vêtements. Se mordant furieusement les lèvres, Beyond déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et son jean, ne lâchant jamais du regard les yeux qui le fixaient. « Tu n'es pas en mesure de dire le contraire. »

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Les mots étaient sortis avec hésitation, et le ton avait pris une teinte de suspicion. Sa chemise, qu'il avait presque déchirée lorsqu'il l'avait retirée, fut jetée au sol par Beyond qui se lécha les lèvres, avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

« Ce que j'ai promis, Kira-kun », murmura-t-il. « Je vais être ton professeur; je vais t'apprendre. » Agrippant une nouvelle fois le genou, Beyond admira la douceur des courbes du corps de l'adolescent. Raito était complètement nu devant lui, ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, et les lumières tamisées ne faisaient rien pour atténuer l'éclat brillant de la peau de Raito, ni l'acajou de ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Sa peau était lisse et luisait doucement, et Beyond se mit à genoux pour goûter la peau salée. « Mmm, délicieux. » Il lécha le genou de Raito, arrachant un soupir au châtain alors que sa langue remontait doucement. Sa bouche s'arrêta à mi-hauteur de la cuisse bronzée, et avec un grondement sinistre, Beyond mordit la peau. Les dents s'enfoncèrent facilement dans la chair tendre, et il fut forcé d'esquiver un coup qui allait potentiellement atteindre son visage, quand Raito bascula en arrière, son cri résonnant dans la salle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Raito plaqua sa main contre le croissant sanglant qui marquait sa cuisse, mais Beyond n'y prêta pas attention; il fixait les lignes luisantes et rouges qui étaient nées sur la mâchoire de Raito. Sous la frange acajou, les yeux grenats scintillaient de plusieurs nuances différentes, tendant à présent vers un rubis profond. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? » lui cria Raito, relevant sa main pour dévoiler les serpentins rouges qui coulaient le long de sa cuisse. « Comment oses-tu- »

Le regard de Beyond s'assombrit, et il releva la tête à une lenteur effrayante, avant de sourire à l'adolescent en plissant dangereusement ses yeux brillants. « Kira-kun aime la douleur », chuchota-t-il. Son sourire s'élargit, et Beyond gloussa de joie. « Les dossiers de Lawli n'indiquaient pas que son précieux petit suspect est masochiste ! »

Raito le foudroya du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne le suis pas ! Et comment sais-tu que les dossiers de L- » Une main pâle se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, Kira-kun. » A califourchon sur sa taille, Beyond claqua le plus jeune contre le sol, et sa main libre vint enserrer la gorge de Raito. Se penchant, il enfonça ses ongles dans la jugulaire de Raito et appliqua une légère pression, avant de le chatouiller doucement du bout des doigts. « Petit masochiste. Pendant tout ce temps, c'est la douleur qui t'as excité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est _pas_ vrai », rétorqua Raito, alors que ses ongles écorchaient désespérément les mains. « Je ne suis pas masochiste ! »

Oh, mais il pouvait voir qu'il mentait. Aussi dominant et supérieur que Raito pouvait se donner l'air d'être, Beyond savait maintenant que, au fond, tout son petit manège de dieu n'avait été mis en place que pour souffrir. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le mutiler, lui laisser des cicatrices, couper cette jolie peau qui est la sienne... Beyond rit, et enfonça davantage ses ongles dans la peau. Raito haleta, son expression se fit horrifiée, et cinq lignes sanguinolentes commencèrent à couler le long de sa peau, le sang coulant dans le creux de sa gorge. « Voyons, je t'ai pourtant demandé de te taire », le gronda Beyond avec un petit rire. « Kira-kun devrait vraiment apprendre à écouter, même si je suis certain qu'il aime ça. » Il remua doucement ses doigts, et admira le sang sous ses ongles. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait tiré les cheveux, lui avait griffé la peau, ou encore l'avait embrassé de façon possessive, Raito avait toujours répondu de façon particulièrement sauvage, excepté cette fois. Raito était réellement masochiste, songea Beyond, et un grondement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Oh, quel plaisir il allait prendre avec ça ! « Pas vrai ? Tu aimes ça, hein ? »

Un silence, froid, fut la seule réponse obtenue, outre le regard noir qui lui fut adressé. Et pourtant, même sous les magnifiques traits déformés par la rage de l'adolescent, Beyond pouvait clairement décerner la lueur de luxure qui scintillait au fond de son regard, augmentant délicieusement la pression dans son bas-ventre. « Tu es malade. » Passant une main sur sa gorge, Raito plissa les yeux et le repoussa, pour finir par se rapprocher des restes de ses vêtements en lambeaux afin de les récupérer. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette proposition. Tu as besoin d'être soigné, saloperie de psychopathe. » Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa chemise, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il en restait, et Beyond l'observa en se retenant de glousser. « Je- »

« Tu as peur. »

Raito se figea, et son corps tendu se voûta. Se glissant jusqu'à lui, Beyond dégagea des mèches caramel pour poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. « Tu crois que je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête ? Tu as peur, peur du plaisir dont tu me _sais_ capable de te donner. » Il tira délicatement, arrachant un glapissement à l'adolescent. « Avoue-le. Kira-kun désire souffrir. » Il fit courir ses lèvres sur la colonne vertébrale du châtain, avant de laisser ses dents effleurer doucement les courbes de son dos. Des frissons parcoururent le corps du plus jeune, et Beyond remonta pour attraper le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, y appliquant une légère pression. « Tu souhaites que je te fasse du mal. »

« Complètement taré ! » Raito se débattit entre ses bras, ses yeux rouges se déplaçant rapidement d'un côté à l'autre. « Pourquoi voudrais-je une chose pareille ? »

Resserrant ses dents sur la peau fine, Beyond savoura le gémissement que l'adolescent laissa échapper, et prit plaisir à le voir s'arquer alors que des mèches acajou venaient lui chatouiller son menton et son cou. « Parce que tu es masochiste, Kira-kun », soupira-t-il avec un brin d'ironie. « Ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? » L'aîné fit claquer sa langue, avant que ses mains n'aillent enserrer les flancs du plus jeune, l'immobilisant. « Eh bien, maintenant que je te tiens... » grogna Beyond contre son oreille, fixant la couleur grenat qui avait empreint le regard de l'adolescent, « Je pourrais peut-être enfin te prouver que tu es masochiste, Kira-kun. » Veillant à garder un bras autour de Raito, il fouilla la poche arrière de son jean et en retira la lame qu'il portait sur lui, le métal luisant sous la lumière faible. « Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« … Non – non ! » Raito recommença immédiatement à se débattre, des cris desquels - pour n'importe qui d'autre - émanait de la peur, qui résonnait dans les couloirs caverneux. Il devint plus frénétique lorsque Beyond gloussa en faisant miroiter le couteau sous ses yeux, et la lame toucha son épaule, glissant jusqu'à la courbe de son cou. « Espèce de salaud ! Et notre accord ? » Les yeux de Raito brillaient dangereusement, et une grimace furieuse tordait ses traits. Toute trace de peur avait rapidement disparu, remplacée par une fureur brute et charnelle, et Beyond frissonna en le regardant. Merde, ce garçon, même inconsciemment, savait exactement comment l'exciter. « Comment oses-tu me traiter comme ça, en – enfoiré ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne fallait pas t'écouter ! » Raito lui envoya un coup de coude dans la poitrine, le coupant momentanément le souffle.

Beyond ricana, et sa lame s'enfonça légèrement dans la courbure du cou de Raito, lequel continua, malgré le danger évident de la situation. « Laisse-moi ! Tu veux me tuer, Beyond Birthday ? » Le nom avait glissé comme un poison sur ses lèvres, et une vague de plaisir traversa le meurtrier. « Fais-moi face, alors ! N'agis pas comme un lâche ! »

Coups après coups, frappant la poitrine de Beyond, ses bras et ses épaules, Raito ne parvint qu'à davantage amuser l'aîné. « L'accord, Kira-kun, est toujours d'actualité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. » Il abaissa son couteau, soudain moins menaçant, et traça, de la pointe de sa lame, le contours du torse de l'adolescent. S'il ne souhaitait pas le tuer, il n'avait pas déclaré ne pas vouloir le _blesser_, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. « Mais quelle honte ! »

« Honte ? » Raito fronça les sourcils, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, bien que la peur, ou plutôt la rage de la perspective d'une mort imminente, l'ait complètement refroidi. « Et je suis censé savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

D'un sourire innocent, tout du moins, le sourire le plus innocent qu'il était capable de former, Beyond enfonça légèrement sa lame dans la poitrine de Raito, y causant une petite blessure. Alors que l'adolescent grognait de douleur, l'aîné ricana. « Tu n'as jamais parlé de jeux de sang, _darling_. Alors, je peux faire couler autant de ton sang que je le veux ! » Enfonçant une nouvelle fois son couteau, il se pencha et agrippa le membre à présent érigé entre les jambes de Raito. L'adolescent laissa échapper un hurlement de désir pur et animal, et se tortilla contre lui, l'érection de Beyond frottant contre son dos. « Ohohoh, regarde-toi. » De la pointe de son couteau, il dessina des cercles sur la peau dorée du châtain, traçant un nouveau sillon de sang sur son passage. « Kira-kun aime ça. Admet-le. » Beyond fit courir les lignes sanglantes de haut en bas, et ses paumes se colorèrent de rouge au fur et à mesure.

Frissonnant, Raito le regarda méchamment, son corps nu laissant échapper une chaleur qui réchauffa la peau naturellement fraîche de Beyond. « Je n'admets rien », grogna-t-il, et pourtant Beyond nota que l'adolescent restait immobile, ainsi que le regard qui se figea quand il leva sa main tachée de sang pour la lécher.

« Aww, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant. » Il fit semblant de bouder, tout en savourant le goût riche du sang de Raito. C'était le paradis, ou plus précisément, brûlant comme l'enfer sur sa langue. « Kira-kun a vraiment besoin d'apprendre ce qu'est l'humour. »

« Tu es sérieux ? » Raito contrôla les halètements qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres, tâtant les blessures qu'il avait sur la partie inférieure de son torse. Elles étaient loin d'être dangereuse pour sa vie, mais trop de sang en avait coulé au goût de Beyond. Bien sûr, rien ne l'empêchait d'en faire quelques unes en plus. « Tu me demandes d'apprendre ce qu'est l'humour juste après m'avoir planté un couteau ensanglanté dans la poitrine et m'avoir violenté de toutes les façons possibles ? Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu es complètement malade ! »

« Allons allons, pas besoin de t'énerver. » Beyond tapota le couteau contre la cuisse de Raito, un peu trop près de son érection. « Tu devrais probablement apprendre à retenir cette jolie bouche qui est la tienne. » Avec un sifflement, il traça du couteau une ligne contre sa cuisse, et Beyond fit ensuite glisser son pouce contre la lame, la sentant s'enfoncer dans sa peau et frissonnant à la légère douleur. Mais bon, je me suis en quelque sorte attaché à ton insolence. » La mine songeuse, il écouta le garçon haleter entre ses bras alors qu'il entourait de ses doigts ensanglantés l'érection de Raito pour la presser dans sa paume.

« Ahh- » Raito serra les dents, une main se posant sur le sol pour se stabiliser. « Putain – allumeur- ! »

« Je suis un allumeur ? Je n'en avais aucune idée », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, pressant ses hanches contre le dos de Raito et grognant de leur proximité. Un simple petit mouvement et il serait...

« N'y pense même pas. » Tournant la tête, un regard grenat se ficha dans celui de Beyond, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent, dévoilant un sourire plein de dents. « Je ne suis pas le seul à être facile à lire. » Raito agrippa son poignet, la main sur sa verge s'écarta, et les doigts pâles se contractèrent. Oh oh, quelle surprise ! Le gamin essayait de se montrer dominateur. « Je peux lire tes intentions, comme si elles étaient clairement écrites sur ton visage », siffla Raito, le faisant simplement ricaner. C'était probablement vrai. « Tu oses sérieusement penser que je te laisserais volontairement me monter, comme un... une... »

« Pute ? Salope ? Je me rapproche ? » Beyond sourit. S'il n'était pas si distrait par la furie qui avait peint le visage de Raito, il aurait pu profiter de la pure perversité de leur situation. « Allons, Kira-kun, ne me dis pas que tu reviens sur notre petit marché ! »

Raito le fixa froidement, sans toutefois perdre son air moqueur. « Bien sûr que non, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'écarter mes cuisses et de te laisser me baiser. Je ne serai _pas_ dessous. »

Oh, alors ça allait devenir difficile. Les yeux de Beyond se plissèrent, rencontrant le rubis de ceux de Raito. Dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, il aurait pu être plus consentant à laisser le plus jeune le prendre; Beyond soupçonnait que le meurtrier allait être une véritable bête au lit. Mais en aucun cas, aucun, il ne lui laisserait la possibilité de le prendre en premier. Beyond voulait le baiser d'abord, _devait_ le baiser d'abord. Tout tournait autour du pouvoir, avec lui, et il était clair que c'était également le cas de Raito, ou sinon n'aurait-il pas insisté autant à ce sujet. Quiconque allait faire ses preuves ici serait destiné à mener leur danse. Beyond renifla; ce serait lui. « Kira-kun, tu testes ma patience », prévint-il. « Je suis certain que tu possèdes le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir le _monstre_ qui se cache sous les lits. » Il le fit se retourner, et souffla chaudement contre ses lèvres, les regardant se presser en une fine ligne. « Mais tu sembles oublier un tout petit, minuscule détail. »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? » Raito ricana, et la tension sexuelle ambiante sembla s'épaissir. Beyond grogna de satisfaction à l'entente de la voix de l'adolescent chargée de luxure, et lui passa les mains autour du cou, savourant la sensation de la peau si douce.

« Kira-kun... » Il se blottit au creux de son cou, et des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. « N'a aucune expérience sexuelle. » Il offrit à l'adolescent un sourire fou, se félicitait de n'avoir pas pris conscience de ce fait trop tard. « Je ne suis pas si malchanceux. »

Ses mains encerclèrent fermement les poignets de l'autre, les abattant contre le sol avant de les ramener dans le dos de Raito. L'adolescent lui cria dessus, les yeux écarquillés sauvagement, alors que Beyond évitait le coups de pieds qui lui étaient adressés, et écoutait les jurons que lui lançait Raito alors qu'il était poussé sur ses genoux par une torsion brusque de ses bras. « Oooh, tu continues à résister », roucoula Beyond, des dents se plantant dans son épaule alors qu'il se penchait un peu trop près. « J'aime ça. »

« Va te faire foutre, Beyond ! Lâche-moi ! » Se débattant, Raito cracha un peu de sang sur le sang, le liquide au goût métallique s'écoulant lentement d'entre ses lèvres. Beyond ne regarda même pas la marque de morsure sur son épaule et ricana, enfonçant son coude dans le cou de Raito. Avec un glapissement de douleur, il tomba en avant, et son dos s'arqua. « En-foiré », glapit-il, les yeux fermés alors que le plus âgé continuait d'enfoncer son coude contre sa gorge. « Je ne peux pas- »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi, Kira-kun ? » Le pressant vers le sol jusqu'à ce que son front le touche, Beyond encercla les poignets du châtain d'une main, et saisit la ceinture de son pantalon. « Allez, dis-moi. » Il sourit, l'enroulant et la serrant.

« -Va – va te faire foutre ! »

Beyond soupira. «Tout de suite les grands mots. » Il pressa son pied nu contre le dos devant lui, et le poussa jusqu'à ce que Raito soit quasiment étendu contre le sol. « On aurait pu penser que Lawli t'aurait déjà décoincé depuis tout ce temps ! »

Se figeant sous lui, Raito tourna lentement la tête et le fusilla du regard par-dessous sa frange caramel. « Ton précieux _Lawli_ ne m'a rien fait ! Et il ne fera jamais rien ! Je n'envisagerai jamais de laisser ses sales pattes me toucher ! » Laissant échapper un grognement, il se tortilla sous le pied de Beyond, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Heureusement pour toi, je ne peux pas oublier ton visage et me concentrer sur ce qui importe vraiment. » Un éclat ravi traversa son regard, et avec un petit cri, il fit agilement rouler son corps, projetant ses pieds de côté et attrapant les chevilles de Beyond. « Manque d'attention ! »

Projeté sur le sol, ses cheveux formèrent un étrange halo autour de sa tête, et des grondements de rage se mirent à franchir ses lèvres. Il percuta durement le sol, son front le heurtant méchamment, et s'ouvrit légèrement le haut de la tête.. « Kira... » Les lèvres tremblantes dû à l'impact, Beyond essuya le sang qui lui coulait sur la joue. « Toi ! Espèce d'insupportable – petit - »

« Insupportable petit quoi... ? » lâcha Raito d'une voix traînante, se positionnant au-dessus de lui. Ses chevilles maintinrent Beyond au sol, et il fit peser tout son poids sur la partie inférieure du corps du plus âgé. « Aww, ne me dis pas que tu es mauvais perdant ! » Se penchant en avant, et d'une manière assez étrange, Raito lécha sa joue. « Comme c'est puéril. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Kira-kun », cingla-t-il, se tortillant par terre. Comme c'était ironique. Se léchant les lèvres, il considéra la possibilité de découper ce joli visage en lambeaux, avant de décider que ce ne serait que du gâchis. Il était impressionné que le gamin soit... eh bien, soit aussi _audacieux_. Jamais personne n'aurait osé le jeter à terre, ni aurait espéré y survivre le cas échéant. Mais il s'agissait de Raito, avec ce petit sourire sexy au coin des lèvres, les mains toujours liées derrière son dos, et qui pensait avoir gagné. Beyond lui fronça les sourcils; il était incroyablement exaspéré, mais tout autant excité. « Pousse-toi. »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Raito plissa les yeux, semblant songeur. « Pourquoi voudrais-je faire cela ? Après tout, j'ai à respecter ma part du marché, n'est-ce pas ? » Et avant que l'autre ne puisse le questionner, il frotta son aine contre celle de Beyond. Leurs verges se frôlèrent, les faisant tous deux hoqueter, bien que le bruit qui échappa d'entre les lèvres de Beyond était bien plus guttural; il n'avait aucun contrôle sur la vitesse à laquelle l'adolescent ondulait au-dessus de lui, et cela commençait à l'énerver. Raito se faisait un grand plaisir à le tourmenter, allant aussi lentement que possible, et faisant en sorte que le contact entre leurs entrejambes soit le plus léger possible. « Beyond... » Le doux gémissement était comme de l'essence sur le feu, et Beyond enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de l'adolescent, s'assurant d'appuyer assez fort pour que des serpentins de sang s'écoulent le long de la peau dorée.

« Kira-kun... » Serrant les dents, l'excitation lui tordant le ventre, il attrapa l'adolescent par la gorge. Au lieu de serrer sa prise, comme Raito l'aurait imaginé, il l'attira près de lui et son souffle chaud heurta ses lèvres. « Tu penses que c'est assez, mon petit dieu naïf ? Ces putains de frictions ? » Beyond attrapa sa verge de sa main libre, puis fit courir ses ongles plus bas, jusqu'à son entrée. Raito lui dédia un regard noir, mais embrumé d'un désir immanquable; un désir qui lui rougissait le visage, lui faisait entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper des petits gémissements étranglés.

« Je ne serai pas en dessous », cracha-t-il, et l'aîné sourit.

« Qui a dit que tu aurais le choix ? » Sa main se resserra autour du cou de Raito, alors que les jambes de l'adolescent s'affaiblissaient à cause du manque d'air dans ses poumons. Grognant, son visage devint rapidement pâle, et Raito lutta pour apporter de l'air à ses poumons, mais Beyond ne l'entendait pas ainsi. « Kira-kun, tu avais tort plus tôt, tu sais. » À présent capable de bouger, Beyond fit basculer ses hanches en avant, et grogna au contact, sa verge douloureusement érigée entre ses jambes. Sifflant dans l'oreille de Raito, il en lécha le lobe avec un sourire. « Je ne t'ai pas encore violenté de toutes les façons possibles. » Son sourire devint sinistre, et ses doigts autour de la gorge de son amant se déserrèrent, permettant à Raito de prendre une grande goulée d'air. Alors qu'il était tentait encore de calmer les battements de son cœur, Beyond avait un doigt pointé sur sa virginité, et le pressa à peine en avant. « Pas encore, du moins. »

« Qu-ahhh ! » cria Raito à l'agonie, se tordant au-dessus de l'aîné, provoquant la formation de nouvelles vagues d'un plaisir douloureux dans son bas-ventre. « Arrête – Arrête ça », hurla-t-il, tentant de s'éloigner. « Enfoiré – ! »

Beyond roula des yeux, et enfonça plus profondément son doigt. « Oh, ferme-la, Kira-kun. Tu veux ça autant que moi. » Les muscles se resserrèrent autour de lui, l'attirant plus profondément. « Tu vois ? Tu en es presque à supplier d'être baisé. » Haussant un sourcil, il traça de ses dents une ligne invisible sur la peau tannée de la gorge, devant lui. « Le masochiste que tu es devient finalement gérable », murmura-t-il, en sentant une légère résistance alors qu'il pressait un autre doigt. Raito grogna, et une vague de chaleur déferla le long de son dos.

« Ça – fait mal- », siffla-t-il, aspirant difficilement l'air entre chacun de ses mots. Le regard ensanglanté se reporta sur lui, et dans cette position, Beyond ne put résister à taquiner un peu l'adolescent.

« Eh bien, Kira-kun a l'air assez féminin pour passer pour une femme. » Il le regarda, et son sourire s'agrandit face à la légère confusion que Raito tenta de dissimuler derrière sa douleur. « Il semble logique que tu aies mal comme si tu en étais une ! »

Le regard furieux de Raito rendit l'insulte plus appréciable. « Ne me – compare plus jamais à – à une femme. » Se penchant en arrière, le plus loin que son corps torturé ne le lui permette, il enfonça ses ongles dans le torse de Beyond. L'action fit s'enfoncer les doigts plus profondément en lui, et il se tortilla d'inconfort.

Du sang coulant sur son torse, Beyond fixa l'adolescent au-dessus de lui, et admira les blessures en forme de croissant avec un sourire. Même attaché et faible, Raito se débattait encore comme un diable ! Il frissonna, testant le goût de pommes et de café sur sa langue. Peut-être était-ce le mauvais moment pour penser à de telles choses, mais Beyond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le châtain à la peau tannée se tordant de douleur alors que ses doigts le préparaient. Souffrant, attaché, ses gémissements restaient pourtant de doux grognements, ne satisfaisant jamais Beyond, désireux d'entendre les cris de douleurs qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil du temps. Raito semblait incroyablement bien gérer la douleur, autant physique que mentale... Insérant un autre doigt en son amant, il baissa le regard sur l'érection, qui avait recouvert de quelques gouttes de sperme sa poitrine, et il sourit. Il était proche de dépasser le point de non-retour; la grande majorité des personnes normales auraient craqué, prié pour atteindre la jouissance, et pourtant le bel adolescent châtain restait silencieux, utilisant uniquement la violence comme moyen punitif, mais aussi par dépit. « Tu es dans un bel état, Kira-kun... », murmura-t-il doucement, mais naturellement, le gamin l'entendit.

« Va te faire foutre- » Ses poings fermement fermés, Raito baissa les yeux sur lui et souffla, d'épaisses mèches collées aux joues par la sueur. « Je pourrai dire la même chose ! »

« Oooh, je connais quelqu'un qui s'énerve ! » Beyond enfonça plus profondément ses doigts, gagnant un glapissement bruyant au-dessus de lui. Il y était allé à sec, n'épargnant en aucun cas l'adolescent de la douleur brûlante qui devait être présente dans son bas-dos, et continua à le préparer. Raito méritait toute l'agonie qu'il endurait, peu importe s'il considérait cela comme un châtiment divin ou une autre connerie religieuse; pour Beyond, lui préférait tout simplement le voir se tortiller. « Je peux aimer pour ça. » Repoussant les épaules du garçon, il le maintint au sol, les bras de Raito bizarrement positionnés dans son dos. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement, mais se forçant à garder le silence, il se redressa sur ses genoux, sa peau nue râpant contre le sol. « Ah ah, ne t'échappe pas. » Agrippant une poignée de mèches acajou, Beyond le força à recoucher, et se positionna derrière lui. « J'aime Kira-kun quand il est comme ça. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner », répondit Raito en grognant. « Ce que je veux n'importe pas, hein ? »

Beyond caressa d'une main la chevelure douce, et récolta un gémissement de plaisir. Raito Yagami, quel être étrange. Il était un délicieux paradoxe à lui tout seul, avec une langue que seul un serpent pouvait prétendre défier, et une beauté qui aurait fait reculer n'importe quel succube. Il lui crachait des menaces et le maudissait un moment, puis lui offrait ces délicieux gémissements érotiques, ceux qui faisaient grandement frissonner Beyond, lors d'un autre. Il détestait ça, non, il le _haïssait_, mais ce gosse était probablement le personnage le plus intéressant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et qu'il ne voulait pas tuer. Il pouvait cependant facilement imaginer sa mort; elle serait gore, une véritable représentation de la chute légendaire de l'ange qu'incarnait Raito. Mais il ne la souhaitait pas. Beyond voulait que Raito reste en vie, qu'il respire, qu'il continue à être aussi insupportable et aussi plaintif. Ça rendait les choses plus amusantes. Et le plus longtemps il le garderait en vie... Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses iris rougeoyantes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus que deux fentes d'où semblaient s'échapper des flammes. « Quoi, Kira-kun, te me vexes ! Bien sûr que ça importe ! » Feignant un air blessé, il posa ses mains sur le sol, et embrassa le dos de Raito.

« Vraiment ? Qui aurait cru. »

Tss, quel gamin hargneux. Beyond mordit son épaule, et goûta le liquide cuivré. « Tu sais, Kira-kun, je n'ai jamais rencontré un garçon comme toi avant. Tu es... »

« Élégant, intelligent, charmant », énuméra l'adolescent avec un soupir, bien qu'un éclat amusé scintillait dans son regard. Il avait probablement déjà dû entendre tout ça auparavant. « Sans oublier magnifique, rusé- »

« Arrogant, et vaniteux », termina Beyond. « Sans parler de ton complexe divin sans égal. » Souriant, il mordit le côté de son cou, et suça la peau tannée. Ses jambes se glissèrent entre celles de Raito, les forçant à s'écarter, et il s'éloigna du goût délicieux de la peau de l'adolescent pour caresser d'une main la marque rouge qui était à présent sur son cou. « Kira-kun... a le choix. » Il lécha le suçon, sa voix se faisant soudain séductrice. « Tu peux rester étendu là, crier et gémir comme la petite pute que tu affirmes ne pas être, tandis que je te baise sans regret, et tout cela contre ton gré. » Il leva un doigt lorsque Raito ouvrit la bouche, et le pressa contre ses lèvres. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu aimes ça, petit masochiste. » Beyond se lécha les lèvres, frissonnant alors que des yeux sombres suivaient son mouvement. « Ou... »

« Ou... ? » Raito répéta lentement le mot.

« Ou... » S'agenouillant au-dessus de lui, l'aîné enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Sa verge était là, si près... « Kira-kun peut me remercier d'avoir fait ressortir son côté 'salope', et me laisser le baiser; alors je me montrerai généreux, et je ferai en sorte que ça ne soit pas... _trop_ douloureux. Pas au début, en tout cas. » Découvrant ses dents dans un sourire vicieux, Beyond fit courir sa langue le long d'une canine, encore recouverte de sang. « Après ça, _darling_, les paris sont finis. »

Le châtain se figea, se visage se tordant en un masque choqué que Beyond n'avait jamais vu jusque là. « Je – Tu – »

« L'horloge tourne, Kira-kun », taquina Beyond sur un ton d'avertissement, tout en tapotant la montre qui enserrait toujours le poignet de Raito. Le regard du petit meurtrier se baissa sur l'action, ses yeux se plissant, mais il se détourna bien vite et grogna. « Aww, pourquoi être si sérieux ? Tu agis comme si je venais de te condamner à mourir. » Glissant un doigt le long de la pommette de Raito, Beyond sourit. « Bien sûr, pour toi, ça ne doit pas être si différent. »

« ... » Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, Raito resserra les poings, ses ongles écorchant au passage la peau de Beyond. « Bien », cracha-t-il. « Mais garde à l'esprit quelle est la personne avec laquelle tu fais affaire, Beyond Birthday. Tu sais qui je suis. Tu sais ce que je peux faire. »

Beyond fronça les sourcils; est-ce que Raito venait de l'appeler par son nom complet ? Eh bien voilà, il avait quelque chose à travailler maintenant ! « Et que peux-tu faire au juste ? » Il attrapa les poignets ligotés d'une main, la montre de Raito se raclant contre sa peau. « Que peux-tu faire d'autre, hormis te comporter comme une salope et passer ton temps à gémir ? »

Les ongles de Raito continuèrent leur descente sur sa peau, en tirant bien plus de sang que Beyond aurait espéré en perdre. « Je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle. » Il gronda dangereusement. « Moque-toi de moi autant que tu le désires, mais nous savons tous deux que, si je n'étais pas un danger, alors L n'aurait vu aucun intérêt à m'approcher. Et tu l'as dit toi-même... » Raito marqua une pause, comme s'il savourait ses mots." « Je suis un monstre, pas vrai ? »

Stoppant les doigts qui retraçaient les lignes rouges sur les cuisses dorées, Beyond ricana, et lécha les lèvres de l'adolescent. « C'est que que tu es, Kira-kun. Alors pourquoi contestes-tu ton nom ? Allez, laisse-nous l'entendre de ta bouche », siffla-t-il, enserrant les bras du garçon jusqu'à ce que celui-ci glapisse de douleur. Que le gosse aille se faire voir, Beyond pouvait déjà imaginer l'étroitesse qui ne tarderait pas à l'enserrer; ses doigts lui avait offert un merveilleux aperçu d'à quel point le châtain était chaud et serré. « Dis-le, Kira-kun... » Sa verge franchit le premier premier cercle de muscles, alors qu'il se pressait entre les cuisses de Raito, plongeant dans l'étroitesse et la chaleur du fourreau de chair. « Ne m'oblige pas à te punir. »

« Je - », haleta Raito contre sa bouche, ses lèvres, gonflées par les baisers, tremblantes. « Je – ne veux – »

« Oh, mais tu le feras. » Le corps chaud se refermant autour de lui, Beyond mordit les lèvres entrouvertes, et laissa couler le sang sur sa langue. « Dis-le, _dis-le_... »

Les yeux rouges scintillant de haine, Raito miaula de douleur, alors que Beyond glissait plus profondément en lui, et ses doigts se mirent à griffer inutilement l'air. « Non- ! » Il lutta contre les bras qui l'enserraient et cria alors qu'ils le tiraient en arrière, ses veines ressortant sous sa peau fauve. « NON ! »

« Pas besoin de crier, mon cher. » Beyond lui adressa un sourire narquois. Enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'adolescent, se mordillant vicieusement les lèvres, Beyond attira le visage de Raito, et pressa leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre en un chaud baiser. « Allez », grogna-t-il contre les lèvres enflées et sanglantes. « Ce n'est qu'un petit mot. Tu l'as certainement déjà dit avant ! » Un silence froid, entrecoupé seulement par des sifflements de douleur, fut sa réponse, et Beyond cessa ses assauts, ignorant sa verge qui se contractait douloureusement. « Kira-kun... Tu aimes vraiment tester mes limites, pas vrai ? »

Raito tourna la tête, mais le sourire qui traversa son visage disparut rapidement. Beyond sentit des frissons parcourir son corps; bien sûr qu'il aimait. Son cher petit meurtrier adoré aimait voir à quel point il pouvait se jouer des autres, seulement pour utiliser ses connaissances à la dernière minute afin de se sauver en cas de besoin. « … Tss tss. » Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la lèvre de Raito, faisant couleur quelques gouttelettes de sang. « Tu ne devrais pas taquiner les gens ainsi, Kira-kun. Ça ne t'attira que des ennuis », l'avertit-il.

« Vraiment ? » Raito s'éloigna, du sang coulant sur son menton. « Et... je vais avoir des ennuis ? » Sa voix était calme, aun grognement satisfait se faisant doucement entendre.

Beyond sourit, et projeta ses hanches en avant. « Oh Kira-kun, darling ! » Il rit, son membre à nouveau pressé contre l'entrée de Raito. Faisant glisser ses ongles contre le dos de l'adolescent, il sourit, se frottant doucement contre le cul dans lequel il ne rêvait que de s'enfoncer. « Tu n'as _aucune_ idée... »

L'adolescent reconnut trop tard la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, ainsi que le sourire malicieux qui déformait sa bouche; avec le cri digne d'un guerrier, Beyond se renfonça en lui. La peau s'enflamma sur son passage, arrachant à Raito des cris d'agonie qui résonnèrent dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Du sang s'écoula sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, et forma une petite flaque sous ses genoux, ajoutant comme un lubrifiant alors que Beyond s'enfonçait et se retirait de son corps avec force. Raito essaya de reprendre son souffle; ses cris étaient étouffés et son regard larmoyant à cause du manque d'oxygène, et il lâcha un faible gémissement de douleur quand de fines mains s'approchèrent des siennes pour arracher le lien qui retenait ses poignets. La ceinture fut jetée sur le côté, et les mains libres de Raito se rabattirent rapidement sur le sol, alors qu'il tentait péniblement de se redresser. « Kira-kun, ou penses-tu donc aller ? » ronronna Beyond. « Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir ! » Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux et claqua la tête de Raito contre le sol.

« Ahh – enfoiré ! » Du sang s'écoula de la blessure sur sa tête, gouttant jusqu'au marbre du sol, déjà recouvert du liquide carmin, et les yeux de Raito s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à cette vue. Mais là, tiraillé entre la douleur et l'agonie, subsistait la lueur d'un faim féroce. Et c'était une faim que Beyond était plus qu'heureux de remarquer. Accélérant son allure, il tira les mèches dans ses mains en rythme avec ses coups de butoir, chacun d'entre eux l'envoyant plus profondément à l'intérieur de l'adolescent. Le fourreau de soie se resserra autour de lui, le massant à chaque fois qu'il balançait ses hanches d'avant en arrière, rendant fou Beyond, et le rapprochant un peu plus de sa libération. Raito se tourna pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, une couche de sueur s'écoulant de son visage doré pour se mélanger au sang sur ses lèvres, les teintant de rose. Mais ces yeux... Beyond aurait pu les fixer toute la nuit. Deux océans d'un rouge brûlant, entrecoupés de stries d'un rouge plus sombre et d'un rouge rubis, scintillant de vitalité, de peur, de haine, d'agonie, et plus que tout...

« Tu es en vie jusque là. » Beyond sourit à l'adolescent à présent silencieux, et alors que le silence persistait, il fit courir ses ongles sur le dos de Raito, et du sang jaillit rapidement des cinq lignes, arrachant un cri à l'adolescent.

Le pouvoir. Sanglant, brisé, déchiré, et aussi contrôlé qu'il avait pu être, les yeux de Raito étaient chargés d'une envie de pouvoir que Beyond n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Que Lawli aille se faire foutre, il savait que le détective ne lui aurait jamais provoqué ce même état d'excitation qu'il avait atteint avec ce gamin. Face à face avec lui, il avait appris ce que la vraie attirance signifiait; c'était sauvage, puissant, et incontrôlable. Mais le jeu en avait valu la chandelle !

« Bien que je ne puisse qu'adorer ces jolis sons que tu émets », rit-il, « Pourrais-tu me donner une réponse ? J'ai promis de te pas _trop_ te blesser, et je déteste briser mes résolutions. » Ah, comme s'il y en avait. Son précieux Kira-kun avait renoncé au droit à des limites et des garanties quand il avait accepté leur arrangement. Il avait de la chance d'être en vie, avec tous ses membres intacts; Beyond n'était pas connu pour épargner ses victimes d'une once d'agonie potentielle ou de gore.

« … Un contrat avec le diable... » gémit Raito depuis le sol, amenant un sourire sur le visage ensanglanté de Beyond.

« En effet, mon beau », roucoula-t-il. « C'est exactement ça. » Se retirant, Beyond retourna Raito sur le dos, admirant son visage strié de sang et les membres écartés si délicieusement devant lui. « Mais si quelqu'un est le diable, ici, c'est toi. »

Raito siffla de douleur alors que ses cuisses étaient écartées, et enserra de ses doigts bronzés les bras minces de Beyond. « Toi non plus, tu n'es pas exactement le messie. » Il jeta un regard noir au plus vieux, grimaçant alors que l'extrémité du membre de Beyond se pressait une nouvelle fois contre lui.

« Et de loin », acquiesça Beyond en ricanant.

« Alors – ahh ! » Ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement alors qu'une douleur sourde lui parcourut le corps, et avec un gémissement, Raito encercla de ses bras le cou de Beyond, ses doigts se plongeant dans la chevelure ébène et ébouriffée. « Qu – Qu'es-tu si je suis – ooohh – le diable ? » haleta-t-il, la tête rejetée en arrière, offrant son cou à Beyond qui se mit à le suçoter et le mordiller. Des dents aiguisées s'enfoncèrent facilement dans sa peau et firent couler le sang sur la langue de Beyond, qui aspira avidement le liquide sanguin, et amena ses lèvres jusqu'à la courbe de l'épaule du châtain.

Une goutte de sang sur la lèvre, Beyond ralentit ses mouvements et sourit à l'adolescent, haletant et frissonnant sous lui. « Tu n'es pas le diable, Kira-kun », murmura-t-il, faisant courir un doigt sur la joue de Raito. « Et moi non plus. » Soulevant ses cuisses, Beyond les positionna autour de ses hanches. Du sang lui barbouillait ses paumes, humidifiant les taches sèches qui recouvraient déjà sa peau pale, Beyond releva la main et lécha son poignet, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et des yeux affamés suivant chacun des mouvements de sa cible. « Même si tu pourrais représenter un vrai danger pour Lucifer. »

« Hmm... vraiment ? » Les lèvres se retirèrent et formèrent un sourire taquin tacheté de sang; et sans prévenir, Raito se pencha et lécha la courbe de la bouche de Beyond, un large rictus déformant son visage. « Tu dois avoir raison », grogna-t-il suavement, fixant les orbes grenat qui le regardaient avec passion. « Nous ne sommes pas des diables. Nous sommes quelque chose... de beaucoup plus grand. » Il ricana, et roula doucement des hanches, arrachant à Beyond un grognement excité.

« Fais-moi plaisir, Kira-kun... » Beyond poussa un peu plus fort, ses mouvements se faisant erratiques, forçant son corps à accélérer. Raito gémit, une main agrippant fermement les cheveux de Beyond, l'autre se glissant entre leurs deux corps.

« Mmm, et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de notre deal », grogna-t-il, ses doigts effleurant légèrement son gland.

Beyond repoussa sa main, son grand sourire faisant frissonner l'adolescent. « En effet. Ça n'en fait pas partie. » Soulevant davantage les hanches de Raito, il s'enfonça en lui avec plus de force, grondant de plaisir alors que la chaleur humide l'enserrait complètement. L'odeur fraîche du sang imprégnait l'air alors que celui-ci recouvrait ses cuisses, et Beyond se pencha sur Raito afin d'unir leurs lèvres. Une langue au goût métallique se pressa rapidement contre ses lèvres et ravagea sa bouche, alors que ses mains traçaient un chemin un peu plus bas, entourant les longues jambes et crochetant les chevilles bronzées derrière son dos, assurant la position de Raito au sol. « Qui es-tu - ? » grogna-t-il contre les lèvres chaudes, le regard rouge se relevant pour croiser le sien.

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

Et il y eut comme un air de déjà-vu. « … Alors dis-le. » Beyond se donna une dernière chance, alors que son esprit se vidaient de toutes pensées sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.

Les yeux de Raito scintillèrent d'extase, Mais sa bouche conserva cette moue diabolique qui faisait s'agiter le membre de Beyond. Et enfin, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, murmurant le mot qu'il avait tant attendu : « Kira. » Un éclair d'un rouge brillant traversa les iris de Raito, fendant ses pupilles et leur donnant un air félin. « Je suis Kira... »

Tueur. Meurtrier. Un Dieu de la Mort humain. « Mhmm... C'est ce que tu es. » Un rire psychotique franchit ses lèvres, rejoignant les ricanements fous qui échappaient du châtain se tortillant au sol. Leurs rires se confondirent, résonnant autour d'eux et ressemblant plus à des hurlements de dieux de la mort païens qu'à ceux de deux hommes. Mais ensuite... Beyond se renfonça une nouvelle fois dans l'adolescent, faisant basculer sa tête en arrière. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'ils étaient. Pas des diables, ni des démons. « … Mort », souffla-t-il, et Raito releva la tête, d'épaisses mèches châtain lui tombant devant son regard pourpre.

« Dieux de la Mort », termina-t-il.

Beyond entendit comme une voix, au fond de son esprit, lui chuchoter qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part auparavant. L'ignorant, il attira Raito contre son torse, ramenant son membre dans le chaud fourreau de chair et transformant ses pensées en un tourbillon de plaisir. S'asseyant, il enroula une nouvelle fois les longues jambes autour de sa taille, et sourit follement au garçon. « Un Shinigami... ? » Il laissa le mot japonais rouler sur sa langue, et l'effet qu'il eut sur Raito fut mémorable. L'adolescent rougit, son regard se figeant momentanément avant de reprendre son intensité sauvage, d'une belle couleur grenat; et avec un sourire désabusé, il fit courir ses ongles sur le torse de Beyond, s'abaissant lui-même un peu plus sur la verge palpitante du plus vieux.

« Un Shinigami », approuva-t-il, et oh, comme ces griffes le brûlaient alors qu'elles traçaient de longues lignes sanguinolentes dans sa peau. Beyond fixa l'adolescent, ses lèvres se retroussant, et son poing se referma sur le membre jusqu'à présent non touché. Raito frissonna mais continua ses mouvements de hanche, de légers grognements et gémissements résonnant dans le couloir. « Oh, putain... » Les mots étaient saccadés, emplis d'excitation, et Beyond le masturba avec plus de vigueur, sentant l'érection dans ses mains se tendre un peu plus. « Beyond... »

Ledit homme grogna en entendant la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom, et avec un grondement impatient, agrippa les hanches minces de Raito, le forçant à s'arrêter. « Toi, petit dieu, tu vas trop doucement », cingla-t-il, et il obligea rudement l'adolescent à redescendre sur lui. Raito laissa échapper un cri, mais Beyond étouffa ses cris d'un baiser punitif. « Plus vite. »

« Et – si je ne veux pas », glapit Raito la voix chargée d'un plaisir soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'un coup de reins particulier permit à Beyond d'effleurer un petit paquet de nerfs tendres en lui.

« Alors, je ne referai pas ça. » L'homme pâle sourit; cela n'avait jamais été ce qu'il avait planifié, mais c'était bien plus divertissant. Et de loin plus appréciable, aussi. « Alors...? »

Raito le fixa d'un regard brûlant, mais laissa Beyond diriger le mouvement de leurs hanches. Rapidement, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper des glapissements et des halètements, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les cuisses de Beyond. « Ahhh, putain... » Serrant les dents, Raito enfonça ses ongles déjà recouverts de sang dans la peau pâle, et les blessures en forme de croissant picotèrent rapidement Beyond, la douleur s'ajoutant à son plaisir qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Beyond le regarda le chevaucher, une de ses paumes posée sur la hanche de Raito, et l'autre travaillant avec soin son érection. « Beyond- ! »

« C'est ça, Kira-kun, c'est ça... crie pour moi. » Il se sentit soudain proche; le corps de Raito l'attirant à l'intérieur, le fourreau sanglant le masturbant pratiquement, et Beyond laissa échapper un grognement animal. « _Kkkiiiirrraaa_- »

La sueur et le sang recouvrant son corps, un Raito fatigué se pencha en avant pour se presser contre le corps de Beyond. « Oui - oui », gémit-il, pressant doucement ses jambes, et mordant le cou pâle. « Maintenant, tu dois – ! »

Beyond, même pris dans les affres dans la passion, ne put retenir un ricanement. C'était probablement tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer de la part de son cher Kira-kun... pour cette fois, du moins. Offrant une nouvelle caresse à la verge de Raito, il cria alors que ce qui ressemblait à des feux d'artifices se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, et des frissons parcoururent tout son corps. Il se libéra à l'intérieur de l'adolescent, son apogée brutale, sauvage, et étrangement épuisante. « Kira- » Avec un sourire paresseux, Beyond regarda sa main, ravi de voir de fines banderoles blanches couler sur ses doigts effilés. Ils étaient venus... en même temps. « Petit pervers », le taquina-t-il, étalant un peu de sperme sur la cuisse de Raito. Le châtain fronça les sourcils, et un Beyond ricanant pressa un doigt contre les lèvres de Raito, qui grimaça et tourna la tête.

« Tu es dégoûtant. »

« Et tu es un monstre », répliqua Beyond avec légèreté, l'embrassant. « Mais un monstre très sexy. »

Raito roula des yeux, et une grimace de douleur déforma ses traits lorsque Beyond se retira. Son membre était recouvert de sperme et de sang, ce dernier de loin plus présent. Il coulait le long de sa verge, gouttait sur les cuisses de Raito, et l'adolescent frissonna. « … C'est obscène. » Son nez se fronça, et il observa les dégâts. Avec un sourire, le plus vieux releva le châtain, pour que celui-ci finisse par retomber sur ses cuisses quand ses genoux le lâchèrent. « Ughh. » Raito secoua la tête, le corps tremblant de sa chute.

« Fatigué ? » murmura Beyond avec un sourire narquois. Il eut pour réponse un regard froid, mais le meurtrier l'ignora. « Mon pauvre chéri », ricana-t-il; il se remit sur pieds, et fut incapable de résister à adresser un clin d'œil à l'adolescent. « Aimerais-tu un peu d'aide ? »

Son regard se porta sur la longue main que Beyond tendait vers son visage, et Raito la repoussa d'une claque; chancelant, il se redressa de lui-même. Il vacilla un instant, posant sa main sur son front ensanglanté, puis, sembla reprendre son équilibre. Beyond le regarda faire avec un sourire, travaillant soigneusement son expression pour que le châtain ne voie pas qu'il le dévorait des yeux. Raito était recouvert de sang, le liquide carmin étalé sur son torse et sur son cou, et particulièrement entre ses jambes.

Alors qu'il enlevait sa frange de devant ses yeux, Beyond put bien regarder la coupure étroite qui lui barrait la tempe. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave, mais à en juger la quantité de sang sur le sol, à l'endroit où la tête de Raito avait reposé, il aurait probablement besoin de points de suture. Et puis, il y avait les autres blessures et les morsures, sans parler des longues rayures que ses ongles avaient vicieusement gravé sur la peau...

« Tu admires ton travail. » Raito passa une main devant son visage, et Beyond, d'un air taquin, passa ses lèvres autour d'un des doigts devant lui, et le mordilla gentiment.

« Aucune raison de ne pas le faire », rit-il alors que l'adolescent dégageait sa main, et il tapota la joue dorée, à présent teintée d'une légère couleur rosée. « Eh bien, Kira-kun, je dois dire... » Beyond vint se positionner derrière l'adolescent, souriant à la vue des longues griffures qui lui barraient le dos. Se penchant en avant, il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Raito, et siffla : « Tu étais magnifique. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu des rapports aussi... enjoués, jusque là. »

Raito renifla face au flirt évident, même so son rougissement s'intensifia. « Pas même L », rétorqua-t-il. « Si je me souviens bien, _Beyond_, tu semblais plutôt bien fasciné par lui. »

Qu – Il n'avait jamais dit ça au gamin. Beyond plissa les yeux, mais lorsque le coin des lèvres de Raito se tordit, il se mit à rire et, réprobateur, lui mordit le cou. « Kira-kun devrait garder ses charmantes petites déductions pour lui. On ne sait jamais, l'une d'elle, si elle est incorrecte, pourrait me mettre hors de moi. »

« Oh, je t'en prie », ricana le châtain, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu aurais pu me tuer une douzaine de fois jusque là, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors, je doute fortement que tu le fasses maintenant. » Pressant son torse d'un doigt tacheté de sang, Raito l'accola contre mur, pour le plus grand plaisir caché de Beyond. « Tu sais à quoi je pense ? »

« Dis-moi. » Beyond lécha sa joue, souriant lorsqu'il remarqua que l'adolescent arrogant ne bougeait pas et le laissait faire.

« Je pense », commença-t-il, mordant sa langue lorsqu'elle s'approcha trop près de sa bouche. « Qu'actuellement, tu m'aimes plutôt bien. » Lorsque Beyond se figea, sa main prête à agripper le visage de Raito pour l'attirer dans un baiser, il continua. « Pour quelle autre raison aurais-tu voulu coucher avec moi, sinon ? Ça ne peut pas être parce que tu me trouves seulement attirant. Si c'était le cas, tu aurais très bien pu sauter sur n'importe quel autre homme assez mignon à cette soirée. Mais tu m'as choisi moi. » Le regard de Raito s'assombrit, et Beyond se sentit, pour la seconde fois cette nuit, écrasé sous la force du regard scrutateur de Kira. « Attend... tu savais qui j'étais, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés... ce qui signifie que, soit tu connais L, soit tu as réussi à accéder à ses fichiers privés. Ce qui signifie également que tu savais que je suis suspecté d'être Kira... » Raito marqua une pause, et Beyond laissa un sourire froid étirer ses lèvres.

« Bingo, Kira-kun. »

« … Tu savais que j'étais Kira. Depuis le tout début. » Pendant un moment, il sembla s'attrister, mais l'émotion s'effaça rapidement. « Mais comment... Le seul moyen que tu aies eu pour me reconnaître... » Raito releva les yeux, croisant son regard. « Les Yeux. »

Eh bien, le petit meurtrier était vraiment intelligent. « J'avais des soupçons. Te voir n'a fait que, si je puis dire... » Beyond sourit : « Confirmer mes soupçons. » Il tapota sa pommette, juste sous son œil, et Raito acquiesça.

« Les Yeux de Shinigami. Tu ne peux pas voir ma durée de vie. »

« Exactement. C'était trop gros pour être une coïncidence; le précieux suspect de Lawli, n'ayant pas de durée de vie. » Beyond fit courir un doigt le long de la joue de Raito. « C'est comme ça que j'aie su. Et oui, avant que tu ne le demandes; ça a eu un impact sur mon plan d'origine. »

Raito frissonna sous la caresse, ses lèvres écorchées répondant à la question que Beyond avait attendue. Honnêtement, c'était en quelque sorte déprimant que Raito ne se soit pas encore pas demandé pourquoi Beyond était venu à cette fête, en premier lieu. « Tu étais là pour L », souffla-t-il, sans être surpris. « Tu allais le kidnapper, n'est-ce pas ? » Alors que l'aîné acquiesçait, Raito grogna et le repoussa. « Alors pourquoi avoir changé ta décision ? Qu'est-ce qui me rend si putain de spécial ? Il est évident que ce n'est pas parce que je t'attire, alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

… Si Beyond ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait juré que Raito était jaloux. Bien sûr, l'arrogant gamin était habitué à ce que toute l'attention soit concentrée sur lui, alors apprendre qu'il n'était pas la seule raison d'exister de quelqu'un avait probablement dû le mettre hors de lui, ce que Beyond déduisit facilement. Et puis... pourquoi Raito se souciait-il de ses raisons? Il était un meurtrier après tout, un de ceux que Kira aurait logiquement dû juger. « Tu... m'intrigues », répondit-il après un moment, et, oh, ces yeux sombres étincelèrent de colère. « Tu es une jolie chose, et je voulais jouer avec toi. Et le fait que tu sois le pire ennemi de Lawli a certainement aidé. » Les mensonges sortaient aisément, mais Raito semblait résister à leur piège. C'était comme s'il savait déjà la vérité à propos de ses sentiments. Beyond fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils; plus tôt, quand Raito et lui avait commencé à parler, l'adolescent avait semblé intéressé... mais sûrement l'avait-il imaginé. Son attraction ne pouvait pas être réciproque... n'est-ce pas ?

« Et le sexe. » Les mots étaient sortis avec colère, mais son intonation était légèrement coupable. Beyond le fixa, se figeant une seconde, avant de laisser un sourire tordre son visage pâle. Toute la discussion n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un stratagème. Doué comme il l'était, Raito avait contourné les mensonges pour révéler la vérité. Et il y était arrivé, et très bien.

« Kira-kun... si je te disais que ta théorie est juste, et que je suis attiré par toi... que dirais-tu ? » Il s'éloigna du mur, veillant à ne pas effrayer l'adolescent.

« Que tu mens », fut la réponse immédiate, mais c'était un mensonge. Beyond réussit à percevoir une légère vacillation dans la voix du garçon, et la façon dont son visage se figea en un masque de froideur en disait bien plus que les mots qu'il avait prononcé. Raito savait qu'il était attiré par lui, et l'avait su probablement dès leur première discussion. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas refusé de coucher avec lui. Il n'avait rien gagné à faire cela, même s'il avait appris son nom... alors, ça ne laissait qu'une solution. Beyond ricana dans sa barbe. Était-ce un coup du destin, que l'auto-proclamé Dieu d'un monde nouveau soit attiré par un serial killer ?

« Mmm... Eh bien, je prendrai ce que je pourrai avoir », songea-t-il à voix haute, recevant en réponse un drôle de regard de la part du châtain. Avant que Raito ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Beyond plaqua une main contre sa bouche, souriant à toutes dents. « Eh bien, Kira-kun, il semble que notre petite affaire ici a laissé quelques... points très intéressants en suspens. » Il glissa gentiment une mèche couleur chocolat derrière l'oreille de l'adolescent, apposant gentiment sa main dans son dos. « Et je pense que nous savons tous les deux que ça a été bien plus que divertissant. » Reculant d'un pas, il attrapa ses vêtements, adressant à Raito un petit sourire. « Alors quoi, Kira-kun ? Tu vas me tuer, juste comme toutes tes autres victimes ? »

Raito le regarda se rhabiller, et tendit lentement le bras pour attraper le propre tas de ses vêtements. « Et si je dis oui. » Il remonta son pantalon, son regard se rivant ensuite sur la magnifique montre à son poignet. Bon sang, Beyond aurait voulu regarder de plus près ce maudit bijou. D'après la façon dont Raito le regardait, l'objet était dangereux.

« Alors, j'aurais à te tuer d'abord. » Il haussa les épaules sans plus de cérémonie, ramassant le couteau qui reposait sur le sol. Le regard de Raito s'écarquilla à la vision de la lame, mais Beyond la plongea dans la poche de son jean avec un sourire. « Ce serait un vrai gâchis, Kira-kun. Je t'apprécie vraiment. » Ses traits se tordant en une moue dramatique, Beyond s'appuya contre le mur et posa un de ses pieds nus contre le marbre tâché de sang. « Donc... » Sa tête bascula étrangement sur le côté, comme s'il était une marionnette cassée, et il fixa l'adolescent; lequel se tenait droit comme un pilier, sa chemise sale et déchirée en main. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, il lui offrit son sourire le plus méchant, un qui transformait ses iris en océan orageux. « Quelle est ta décision, Kira-kun ? Tu vas me tuer ? »

Le temps se mit alors à défiler lentement, l'air autour d'eux se glaçant durant le silence qui suivit. Beyond imagina les aiguilles de la montre de Raito se figer lorsque le châtain serra les dents avec détermination, ses yeux froids devenant métalliques sous ses cils couleur caramel. « ... » Raito le regarda, et ses fines lèvres se retroussèrent en une arrogante parodie du sourire du chat de Cheshire, ses yeux se plissant lentement. « Pas encore », annonça-t-il avec ce qu'il semblait être de la fierté.

« Vraiment ? » Beyond se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, croisant ses bras sur son torse, en une tentative de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Kira... Raito... n'aillait pas essayer de le tuer. Il...

« Ne vas rien imaginer. Je ne me soucie absolument pas de toi, ni ne te porte un quelconque intérêt. » La voix de Raito était glaciale, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et le faisant frissonner. « Je pense simplement qu'il est dans mon intérêt de te garder en vie. Pour l'instant. »

« Mmhh... » Sa tête bascula en arrière; ses mèches se dégagèrent de son visage, et Beyond put mieux regarder l'adolescent. « Si vaniteux », soupira-t-il d'un ton moqueur. « Je doute que même le diable puisse vouloir traîner auprès de toi, Kira-kun, tu es teeeellement arrogant. » Beyond ricana, et tapota d'un doigt les lèvres de Raito. « Si cette belle apparence ne le fait pas mourir de jalousie, alors cette langue agile s'en occupera elle-même. »

« Oh, tu n'as aucune _idée _», se moqua l'adolescent, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. « Mais de toute façon, le diable ne pourra jamais surpasser un Shinigami, donc cette comparaison n'est pas terrible. »

Beyond sourit, mais tint sa langue. Au loin, il pouvait entendre faiblement la musique de la soirée, qui apparemment n'avait pas cessé, et Raito sembla également le remarquer. « … Et la nuit se poursuit », murmura-t-il, se redressant sur ses pieds. Avec autant de dignité qu'il lui restait, il renfila sa chemise, et Beyond fut frappé par la forte odeur de café et de pommes qui lui parvint alors. « Eh bien... » Se relevant étrangement pendant un instant, Raito le regarda, puis son regard se porta sur le couloir. Beyond sourit face à son air incertain, et décida de reprendre la parole.

« Ce n'est pas un adieu, Kira-kun. » Depuis son poste, par terre, Beyond pointa son pouce en direction de la musique, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Si j'ai pu me montrer ici sans que personne ne me suspecte, alors imagine seulement dans quels autres lieux je pourrai... brusquement apparaître. » Et dire cela fit courir un long frisson le long de son dos. La simple idée de s'immiscer, sans l'annoncer, dans la vie de Kira... Bon sang, faire partie de sa vie sonnait putain de fantastique. Mais pour l'instant... Beyond pointa un doigt sur Raito avant de le ramener vers lui, et avec un ricanement, Raito s'agenouilla devant lui. Attrapant le col de sa chemise déchirée, Beyond la retira brutalement et admira pour la dernière fois cette nuit-ci les marques de morsures, les blessures, et les griffures. « Je ne suis pas Marraine la Bonne Fée, Kira-kun, mais je peux te donner quelque chose à porter en meilleur état que ça. » Sans rien ajouter, il retira sa propre chemise et la passa autour de la tête de Raito, qui glapit de surprise. « Tu ne peux pas ruiner ta bonne réputation en sortant avec des vêtements couverts de sang. Qu'est-ce que penseraient les gens ? » Il rigola en le repoussant en arrière.

« … _Arigato _», grommela Raito, clairement mal à l'aise. Mais néanmoins, il enfila ses bras dans les manches de la chemise et la descendit le long de son ventre. Beyond manqua de grogner; voir ses vêtements portés par l'adolescent à la peau dorée était terriblement excitant, mais il aurait le temps d'y songer mieux plus tard. Il s'en assurerait. Aucun moyen que le gosse réussisse à se débarrasser de lui, à présent. Pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. » Beyond lui fit paresseusement un signe de la main, moqueur. « Il ne faudrait pas que le petit dieu rentre trop tard. Que diraient maman et papa ? »

Raito fronça les sourcils, mais resta agenouillé durant quelques instants. « … Bien. » Ses yeux scintillèrent dangereusement, et avec un grognement, il se pencha en avant, capturant les lèvres de Beyond dans un baiser séducteur. Celui-ci fut pris au dépourvu, mais fit glisser rapidement sa langue entre les lèvres du châtain, testant son goût si particulier une nouvelle fois. Des dents entaillèrent sa lèvre, le faisant saigner, mais Beyond ne s'en soucia pas. Ses mains s'accrochèrent dans la chemise, attirèrent l'adolescent plus près de lui, et il profita des mains qui s'étaient enfouies sans douceur dans ses cheveux, ainsi que de la langue qui jouait avec la sienne.

Tout se termina bien trop tôt, et Raito s'éloigna, la respiration lourde. « La prochaine fois que tu décides de ruiner ma soirée », murmura-t-il contre les lèvres pâles, « et qu'on se rencontre en face à face... »

Beyond laissa échapper un gloussement, et lécha la bouche devant lui. « J'apporterai de la confiture. J'espère que tu aimes les fraises ! »

La bouche de Raito se releva; il se redressa et traversa le couloir, laissant un Beyond souriant par terre, la poitrine secouée doucement par ses ricanements. Alors que les ombres l'avaient presque englouti, il tourna la tête; l'expression sur son visage était purement diabolique, il se mit à rire et lui lança : « Je suis ouvert à toutes possibilités. » Les ténèbres l'engloutirent, laissant Beyond seul. Ricanant encore, il se coucha par terre, le sang tachant les pointes de ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

« Oh, Kira-kun », rit-il follement. « Tu n'as aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle tu viens de t'embarquer ! » Et pourtant, il ne le savait pas non plus, ce qui compensait plutôt bien la situation. Tremblant, Beyond roula sur son ventre, leva ses jambes en l'air, et fixa une petite mare de sang. Le sang de Raito. Il était difficile pour lui de tout saisir sur sa rencontra avec le susp – avec Kira. Qui aurait pu deviner que le plus tristement célèbre serial killer du monde, alias le libérateur du monde, était aussi... aussi séducteur. Beyond sourit, rejouant leur rencontre dans son esprit. Ces souvenirs, il les conserverait précieusement pendant très, TRÈS longtemps. Tuer L n'aurait jamais eu un tel impact sur lui... eh bien, en tout cas, pas à ce point. Raito, Kira, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui fascinait Beyond. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Son odeur était une drogue, sa peau la plus douce des sucreries, et ses yeux... oh, ses yeux. Beyond frissonna. Que le diable aille se faire foutre, Raito était un putain de Shinigami. Il n'avait pas les Yeux comme Beyond, mais les siens étaient bien plus vivants, bien plus effrayants.

« Kira-kun... mon cher Kira-kun. » Beyond jeta un regard vers le couloir, souhaitant presque que son précieux meurtrier réapparaisse. Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes, et il lui manquait déjà. « … Bon sang. » Exaspéré, il rejeta ses yeux ébouriffés en arrière, et soupira joyeusement. « Eh bien, je crois que j'ai quelques plans à préparer. » Dépoussiérant d'une main son jean, Beyond s'étira paresseusement, son corps douloureux de ses récentes activités. Il se mit à envisager plusieurs plans, tout en sachant qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines afin de tous les étudier. Mais jusque là, il tisserait sa toile. Son petit meurtrier avait exprimé son intérêt pour le fait qu'il lui rende visite, après tout. Et Beyond tenait toujours sa parole. « Prend garde, Kira-kun », gloussa-t-il. « Nous nous retrouverons face à face avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

Il partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Raito, un sourire joyeux mais perturbant sur son visage. Une chose après l'autre; il devait tout d'abord acheter un appartement. Il semblait qu'il allait rester par ici quelque temps, et il ne pouvait en aucun cas kidnapper l'adolescent s'il n'avait nulle part où le garder ! « Hehe... » Ses pieds traînèrent sur le marbre, un éclair marron attirant son regard. Le ramassant, il caressa le cuir doux de la ceinture abandonnée de Raito, et avec un sourire, la fourra dans sa poche et reprit sa marche en sifflotant.

« Face à face, mon tendre ennemi... »

* * *

**(Sanglante) Note de Caela :** Et voici enfin ce One Shot ! Comme je l'ai déjà écrit, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis, qu'on sache si l'avoir traduit pendant autant de temps en vaut finalement la peine. ^^ A très vite j'espère, et bonne continuation à tous !


End file.
